Cuz of you
by SoMe wEirDo
Summary: Have you ever loved anyone so much you didn't care what happened to yourself? You just had to be with them. If they look at you, your heart stops. If you feel their breath on your skin, you just ache.That's how I feel about you.
1. the bet

**A/N: This story has been reposted because then it got deleted and I had no idea why it got deleted. Some proper language thingy. I'm sorta blahhh right now... all my reviews has been erase -cries- I had 376 reviews and now they're all down the drain.. wahhhhhhh. Well eventually I'll get them back... **

Chapter One: The Bet

"He will never notice me…" complained Lavender.

"He won't notice me either…" whined Ginny.

"Will both of you shut up and quit whining? In case you didn't notice, I am trying to get my homework done," said Hermione.

Ginny and Lavender were banging their heads on the table and making everything move. "He will never go out with me…" both of them moaned.

"Stop it! Everything is moving. I can't concentrate. All my answers are going crooked! It's supposed to be straight," said Hermione.

"LOOK!" she shouted shoving her homework in Ginny's and Lavender's face. "If I'm going to get an A- I will kill you both!"

Both of them weren't even looking at Hermione's paper, but looking instead over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Hermione, don't you see him? How can you not? He is so hot! I can't believe you're here doing homework," said Ginny.

"HA! That ferret! I would never waste my saliva on that git. I don't see why girls are swooning over that ugly looking one-fourth bull, cow, ferret, dog sh-" said Hermione. Someone's hand covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Hermione! I can't believe you're saying that. If Draco hears about that you will NEVER have a chance of dating him," Said Lavender.

Hermione slapped Lavender's hand away. "I will never go out with that ugly one-fourth bull, cow, ferret, dog shit."

"I think your homework is brainwashing your brain. You don't see the sexiest guy at Hogwarts right now," said Ginny.

"I thought Harry was the "Sexiest" guy at Hogwarts, Ginny," said Hermione looking at Ginny.

"That was last year. Now it's Draco…" said Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "Where is Ron and Harry anyway?"

Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table…

"Move." said Pansy pushing some girl aside with her watermelon size booty. "Drakie. Ughhhhhhhhhhhh move! I've got to get to my Drakie."

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Watermelon booty is here! Red Alert! Red Alert! Repeating Watermelon booty is here." warned Blaise laughing.

"Oh shut it, Baboon." snapped Draco. "What does she want now? Does she have to ruin everything I own?"

"She hasn't ruined everything you own yet," said Blaise. Draco ignored Blaise's last comment and went back to answering the girls' questions.

"Ladies, I-" before he answered, some big bimbo put her hands around him and gave him a big hug, squeezing him to death. "Pansy… you…big…ass…watermelon…sized--" he couldn't finish his sentence because he ran out of breath.

"Oh Drakie… I… missed you so much…." said Pansy squeezing him hard.

"Let go of him you elephant! You're going to kill him!" cried one of the girls.

"Blaise…help... call….9...1…1," said Draco with a face as pink as a pig.

"If I save you, you owe me one." Blaise got one of his books and whacked Pansy with it. She fell right to the ground, let go of Draco, and dropped him on the ground.

"You over size big ass elephant with two watermelons…" Draco then stopped. "I'm too tired to continue." Everyone was watching Draco flat on the ground with Pansy.

"ANYONE willing to help me up?" screamed Draco. The girls then fought over each other to help Draco up.

"I will."

"No I will."

"Never mind I'll just get up myself," said Draco. He then stood up and straightened himself out.

As Hermione passed by, she stopped and said, "Serves you right. Too bad you didn't die. If you did I would be the world's happiest witch ever. But don't worry, I won't give my hopes up yet."

"Shut up, Mudblood," snapped Draco. "Don't worry about me dying. You'll be the one seeing Hell soon if you don't keep your mouth shut." Hermione then turned to Blaise. "Why did you save him? If you didn't, he would be going to Hell already and I wouldn't be worrying about seeing ferret here." With that she left.

"I can't believe she said that," said one of the girls.

"Let's go to the common room," demanded Draco. "Ladies, I'll excuse myself. See you all around." With that he gave the girls a smirk and left. All the girls sighed….

In the Slytherin Common room…

"You own me one for saving your ass from Watermelon Woman. Which reminds me, I have something ready in mind," said Blaise grinning at Draco.

"What now? I've had enough for one day with that fat ass Parkinson killing me." Said Draco. "Mate, this year is going to be a great year. With all the girls swooning all over me, I'll be the Slytherin Sex God."

"Not all girls are swooning over you," said Blaise.

"Of course, only the Mudblood isn't. She's to busy swooning over Potty and Weasel," said Draco checking himself in the mirror. "I hope that watermelon hippopotamus didn't kill my look."

"Well, she's one girl that you will never ever get to shag," said Blaise.

Draco turned to Blaise with are-you-kidding-me look. "Are you kidding? Why would I want the beaver-faced Mudblood? Potty and Weasel probably shagged her already."

"I think she's pretty hot," said Blaise.

Draco choked. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I am a guy. I notice things like these."

"And what, I'm not?"

"You hate her too much to notice. I know for a fact that every guy in Slytherin would sooner be in Hufflepuff if it gave them a chance to hang around Granger's tight little body for a day."

Hermione's picture flashed in Draco's head. "Okay, so what? She's not that ugly anymore. She's kinda pretty, but so what? She's still a fuckin' bitch who's a Mudblood."

"A hot bitch, you mean," Blaise said, smirking. There was an undeniable mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know," he began slowly, "I've got a brilliant idea. Draco, buddy, how do you feel about taking on a bet?"

"What kind a bet?" asked Draco with interest.

"You have to make Granger fall in love with you in two weeks. After she falls in love with you, you have to dump her," said Blaise.

"So I have to get Mudblood to fall in love with me and dump her afterwards? What would I get if I did this?" questioned Draco.

"Fifty galleons." (Fifty galleons is like 241 US dollars and 8 cents….) "And besides I bet you hate her as much as she hates you. Wouldn't it be fun to toy with her heart a little and make her look dumb in front of everyone?" asked Blaise.

"Deal," said Draco.

"Remember, you have two weeks," Blaise said.

**A/N: I will... wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Although this chapter may be boring at first please at least review.. I promise it will get better. And for who that have read this chapter already and all the other chapters to chapter 12. Please just give me a while then I'll post up the continue chapter that all you guys waited for.. But since my story was remove please be patient and wait.. **


	2. Choking on fruits and drinks

**A/N: Wow... I didn't think i would got reviews for this story agn... lol. Thanks for all the reviews I love them all! I hope you will enjoy this chappie!**

Chapter Two: Choking on food and drinks

"The whole school has gone nuts thinking Ferret is hot. Just the thought of that makes me wanna puke." Hermione said out loud. "I should go to the library and take my mind off this crazy school." She then headed to the library. Upon entering the library, Hermione went over to one of the tables and pulled out one of her books to read.

"Oh my God! have you seen Draco? I mean, like how he looks now?" asked one girl with shoulder length hair at a table near Hermione's.

"Ughhhhhh... is there anyone who isn't talking about Ferret!" thought Hermione. "I can't even have peace in the library!"

"He is a sex god. Looking at him makes me wanna grab him and pull him into the broom closet and make love to him." giggled a girl with black hair.

Hermione heard that comment and made a twisted face. She put her book down and said," Shhhhhhhh! This is a library. Either read and do homework or get out!"

One of the girls turned around and said, "For your information, we are talking about homework."

"Talking about Ferret is homework?" asked Hermione.

The girls gasped.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"Draco is no ferret. He is the hottest guy at Hogwarts." argued the girl with shoulder length hair.

"Don't argue with those girls. They've been brainwashed like Ginny and Lavender," thought Hermione. She went back to her table, grabbed her book, and left.

"Where are Ron and Harry anyway?" mumbled Hermione.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room...

"Harry, is it me, or is it that everywhere we go we hear that Ferret's name?" asked Ron playing chess with Harry.

"It's the world, not us. Ginny and Lavender and the other girls have been talking about that git." answered Harry while moving a chess piece. "But I know someone who won't talk about him at all. Hermione."

Ron then made a move and said, "She hates that git. Which reminds, me where is she anyway?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day." answered Harry.

Just then, Hermione stormed in and sat herself on one of the couches. "Ughhhh... I wish that one- fourth looking dog, cow baby crap eating piece of shit would die and burn in hell!" Harry and Ron turned toward her and gave her a weird look.

"Hermione you okay?" asked Harry looking at her with concern.

She looked over at Harry and Ron. "Oh, hi Harry and Ron. Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You stormed in screaming," said Ron.

"I beat you," said Harry. "So how was your day Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hate it! You know what I've heard all day? Draco this! Draco that! He is the hottest guy in Hogwarts. Sex god. Blah, blah, blah. I can't believe that girls would be interested in him! He's…he's… ughhhhhh I don't even know what he is anymore."

"It's going to be a hard year for us," said Ron. "Every girl is falling for that git and there'll be none left for us."

Hermione glared at him. "Not Every girl for your information Ronald Weasley."

"Except you Mione," said Ron.

"Since we're on the subject, we are going to have Potions with that git next. Of course, it's after lunch," said Harry looking disappointed.

"Well what are we doing here then? Let's go," said Ron. He grabbed both of his best friends and pulled them out of the common room.

"Slow down! No one's going to eat everything," said Harry.

In the great hall…

When Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch, there at the Slytherin table was the usual crowd of girls surrounding Draco. Ron sat down, grabbed a chicken drumstick, and started eating.

"God Ron! Are you always this hungry?" asked Hermione looking at Ron.

He nodded his head and swallowed. "Why starve if you have food?"

Ginny and Lavender were looking over at the Slytherin table. "If only if the Gryffindor guys were like him. That would be heaven." Said Ginny.

"He is the hottest guy alive," said Lavender.

"Can you both talk about something else instead of him?" asked Harry. Lavender and Ginny ignored Harry's comment and continued to daydream.

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin's table and saw Ferret sitting next to Zambini and Fat ass Parkinson. She observed Draco a little.

"I don't see why girls are swooning over that git. He's an asshole with a nice body, nice hair… ok fine! He's looks kinda cute. So what? That git is still an asshole…" thought Hermione.

While she was observing the Ferret, Draco felt eyes observing him. He looked around to see who was watching him and saw that it was Hermione. Their eyes met and he gave her a wink. Hermione returned to reality, shook her head, and looked away.

"Did Ferret wink at me?" thought Hermione.

"Thought so! Mudblood does find me hot. Filthy Mudblood know-it -all finding me, Draco Malfoy hot… That should be on the Newsletter headline. Never would've thought that Mudblood would actually look hot…" thought Draco observing Hermione. "No more bushy hair, curvy now, and actually improving in looks."

Blaise followed Draco's gaze and smirked, "Checking out Granger, huh?"

Draco snapped back at him. "What do you take me for? Why would I, Draco Malfoy, be checking out a Mudblood?"

"Drakie poo, why was that Mudblood looking at you?" asked Pansy.

"My looks, of course," said Draco smirking. "Now you half-body of a hippopotamus with a face of a pig, let go of my hand." Pansy didn't let go of Draco's hand, but instead gave him one of her big squishy hugs.

"Oh Drakykinns, I love you so much and all the pet names you give me," she said squeezing Draco harder.

"You big bimbo! He isn't calling you pet names! He's screaming at you. Let him go!" demanded the girls.

"Let go of me you pig face," said Draco struggling to get out of Pansy's arms. "Girls help…me… get.. this...pig…off...of…me." All the girls grabbed some part of Draco's body and tried to pull him away. Pansy let go of him and he fell on the girls. He was breathless and still lying on the girls. Some girl who was under him grabbed his butt and gave it a little squeeze. He jumped right up and straightened himself.

"Who here just touched my arse?" demanded Draco. Blaise was laughing his butt off.

"Why didn't you help me Blaise?"

"I was watching you entertain." answered Blaise still laughing.

Hermione reached for an apple and bit into it.

"Draco Malfoy is so sexy. Look at his biceps," exclaimed Lavender. Hermione, who was swallowing the apple, choked on it. She was whacking her chest so the piece of apple would come out, but sadly, it didn't. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to Hermione and thought that she had finally gone crazy.

"Mione, are you alright?" asked Harry looking at Hermione who was jumping up and down pounding her chest. She kept on pointing to her neck and acting crazy.

"Hermione are you okay? We can't understand you? Why are you pounding your chest?" asked Ginny. Hermione was going crazy. None of her friends knew she was choking. She was whacking her chest again.

"I think -chew-…. she's -chew-... trying to tell -chew-…us -swallow-…that she is a gorilla now," said Ron.

"What? Why a gorilla?" asked Harry looking at Ron.

"Mate, you are so dumb. She's whacking her chest running around grabbing her throat. What animal does it resemble? A GORILLA! How easy…I can't believe you can't figure it out." Everyone whacked their heads. "STUPID RON!" they all shouted.

Draco saw Hermione whacking her chest and acting like a gorilla. "What the bloody hell has happen to that know-it-all Mudblood?" asked Draco.

"Who knows…maybe she drank some potion and is now going crazy?" said Blaise. Hermione ran near the Slytherin table where there was a fountain. She tried to drink some water but the piece of apple was stuck in the middle of her throat blocking the water. She ran over near Draco and was still whacking her chest.

"Granger, don't you know you should stay on your side," said Draco. Hermione glared at him. She kept on whacking her chest trying to get the piece of apple down. She was now acting half like a gorilla pounding her chest with a very red face and half like a fish that is gulping. She kept on whacking her chest and pointing to her throat.

"Merlin sake, Mudblood, what are you doing? Acting like a gorilla?" asked Pansy.

"I think she's choking…" said Blaise. Hermione then nodded.

"That's my chance to start…" thought Draco. He ran over to where Hermione was standing, put his hands around her, and pulled back.

"Draco, why are you wasting your time saving that ugly looking Mud-" SPWSH. The first thing that came out of her mouth was water from the fountain. "OH MY GOD! My makeup! I just got spit on by a Mudblood. I'm going to be infected by her germs. Crabbe and Goyle, take me to the nurse now!" screamed Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle ran over to Pansy and took her away. Everyone laughed.

"Ok Granger, let's try again." Draco did the same thing but it still wouldn't come out. "This time it's going to come out." Draco did it again and Hermione spit out the piece of apple. It went and went and hit in someone's soup making a splash. Draco then let go of Hermione. She fell down to the ground and took a deep breath.

"No thank you I see… That's what you get when you save someone's live," said Draco. "Tsk, tsk… You know better then that, Granger." After a minute or two she stood up and brushed off her robes.

She rolled her eyes at Malfoy and said, "Thanks a lot, Ferret."

The girls gasped. One of the girls said, "He just saved your life and you called him Ferret?"

Hermione turned to the girl and said, "What else should I say? Should I do it like this?" She bent down to Malfoy and said, "Oh your highness, thank you for saving my life. How am I ever going to repay you my royal highness Prince Ferret?"

"IF it weren't for me you wouldn't be talking right now for your information, Granger," said Draco. "You owe my one so don't count on it."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have choked in the first place," snapped Hermione. Hermione then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "Ahem, ahem. Lavender, next time if you want to kill me, do it another way. An EASIER way," said Hermione glaring at Lavender. "And Ron there is no such potion which makes you act like a gorilla."

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Mate, you gotta go study."

"What! I was just trying to help," said Ron with an innocent look.

"Remember last time when you were helping someone?" asked Ginny. "One girl asked you to help her dye her hair brown. The next day her hair was bright green. Another time Neville asked you if you could proofread his paper. You did and you marked stuff that was right as wrong. He failed that assignment because of you."

"Oh shut up Ginny. I didn't tell you to start naming the things I did wrong," said Ron. They continued to argue, causing and Harry and Hermione to sigh.

"Hey Luna! Come sit with us," said Lavender. Luna came over to Lavender and sat next to her. "Hi everyone."

"Hi Luna," answered everyone. Luna then looked over at the Slytherin table. Hermione noticed this and said, "Not you too Luna…"

"Hermione I can't help it…He's so hot!" Luna couldn't help it but giggle.

"I know Luna… He's the hottest guys at Hogwarts don't you think?" asked Lavender. Hermione was taking a gulp of her drink. (she hadn't swallowed yet)

"You know what? I think his chest is the sexiest part of his body." Said Luna.

Hermione choked on her drink half-way. She coughed and coughed and coughed. Harry then whacked Hermione's back so she would stop choking.

"I could've got orange juice coming out of my nose and died," said Hermione. "That's it! I'm going to go to the library before I choke on anything else." She stood up and left.

Draco saw Hermione leave and decided that he would go after her.

**A/N: So how was it? I have chapter three right here..but gotta have it correct. -hugs reviewers not like pansy though- I luv you all! oh and please review -smiles widely-**


	3. Weird day in Potion

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this since forever, but I was busy with my school. My beta was busy with her work and school work, too. She finally got it to me and when I tried uploading it.. it wouldn't let me. I'm SO SORRRY! Gahhh... I'm taking summer school so I may not update so quick. But then it also depends on my beta. I'll try to update soon..if not.. someday.**

Chapter Three: Weird day in Potion

"I can't stand people talking about that git anymore," a frustrated Hermione said. "Even though he did kinda save me just now, I still hate his guts."

Draco, who was following Hermione, heard that and said, "Geez, do you do this to everyone who saves you from choking?"

Hermione recognized that voice. She turned around and said, "Ferret, what do you want now?"

"Do I need permission to go to the library, Mu-Granger?" snapped Draco. "You gotta be nice to her, remember? After this bet, you'll be sorry for calling me that," thought Draco.

"Library? HA! You make me laugh, ferret. When did you turn smart and want to go to a place called the library instead of going to shag or snog some girl in a broom closet?" asked Hermione.

"Oh Granger, you hurt me," said Draco acting as though he were hurt. "Those last words stung me. In case you didn't know, Miss Know-It-All, I'm the second smartest student in Hogwarts. I can go to the library or to the broom closet or anywhere I want without your permission."

Hermione ignored him and kept on going toward the library. Upon entering the library, Hermione looked around to see if there were any groups of girls.

"Peace at last. No one here to talk about Ferret," thought Hermione. She went over to one of the tables, sat herself down, and took out a book to read.

Draco entered and saw Hermione sitting at a table. While passing by a bookshelf, he took a book and went over and sat across from Hermione, pretending to read. Hermione ignored the fact that Draco was sitting right across from her and kept on reading.

15 minutes later...

"Bloody hell, this place is more boring then the bathroom. How can Mudblood go here everyday? Sitting in here is like sitting in the potty room. Except you don't go potty, but read. I'll call this place Potty #2. Screw this book! Whoever wrote this book is retarded." thought Draco. He looked around the room that he thought was more boring then the potty room. Books, Books, Books, and nothing else. He looked around Potty Room #2 and stopped to gaze at Hermione. "She looks so relaxed and out of this world, so innocent..." thought Draco. Realizing what he was thinking about his hated enemy whom he had to make fall in love with him in two weeks, he hit his head a couple times. "It's only been 15 minutes in Potty Room #2 and I've gone insane," mumbled Draco.

"This book is so romantic... It'll be so nice if it really happens..." thought Hermione. "I wonder what that git is reading." She took a little peek "He's not even reading! He's looking around the room. Why go into the library to look around? I'll get back to reading..."

5 minutes later...

"This is a MAD place! M-A-D! I can't stand sitting in here anymore!" Draco thought. He was playing around under the table by swinging his feet. "I'll give her a kick to make her talk." He swung his legs and gave Hermione a hard kick in the shin.

"Owwww!" said Hermione putting her book down. "What the hell did you do that for you arse?"

"I was bored, so I decided to kick you," Draco smirked.

Hermione stared daggers at him.

"What? There isn't a rule in here that says you can't kick someone ("like a Mudblood," thought Draco) when you're bored, is there?"

"Well Ferret, there's a rule that says 'keep yourself away from others'," said Hermione.

"Oh really, Know-It-All? Well you're wrong. It says right here—" he pointed to a piece of paper taped on table. "Rule #1: No food and drinks allowed. Rule #2: No snogging. Oh, there's a rule for no snogging? I never knew. I snogged some girl in here last time."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Rule #3: No stealing. Who the heck want to steal books... Rule #4: Bad language not allowed. See Miss Smartass? NO rules saying keep yourself away from others." read Draco.

"Why are you even talking to me? And why are you in the library if you're bored. Go somewhere and shag some girl or something." said Hermione.

"Is it against a law to talk to a mu-girl?" asked Draco mumbling.

"What did you say? Yes, it's against the law to sit and talk to a girl who you've tortured about six years and made her life a living hell. All of a sudden you want to talk to me? The girl you hate most at Hogwarts? The girl who's best friend is Harry Po-"

"Harry Potty...ya ya ya I know, I know." said Draco.

"Harry Potter," Hermione corrected. She was still staring daggers at him. She picked up her book and went back to reading. Draco reached over to Hermione's book and grabbed it away from her.

"Give it back you git," demanded Hermione.

"Let's stop hating each other and become friends, why don't we?" asked Draco still not giving her book back.

"No," said Hermione trying to get her book back from Draco.

"I'll do anything," said Draco.

"I'll like to see you try to listen to everything I tell you," said Hermione still trying to reach for her book.

"Go ahead. Throw anything at me and I'll listen. Anything that would make you be my friend," said Draco.

"First hand me my book." demanded Hermione. Draco then handed her book back. "Now go jump off a bridge and die. That would make me very happy."

Draco made a disappointed face. "But I can't Hermione. How can I talk to you if I die?"

"Well that's too bad. That was the last thing on the list that I wanted you to do," said Hermione. "Oh, and don't call me Hermione."

"Think about it Granger. Anything," bribed Draco.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I came here to have peace," said Hermione.

"I only wanted to talk to you to get to know you better," said Draco with a sad face.

"You can do that in our next life. Now will you leave me alone?" asked Hermione reading her book again.

"You like me, don't you?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up from her book. "What! Like you? You think all these years of having you torturing me, making my life a living hell-- you think I like you? Are you kidding me?"

Draco walked over, sat down next to Hermione, and put his arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm placing my beautiful hand on Mudblood's dirty shoulder. My beautiful, poor hand, sorry for deceiving you, but I have too." Draco was looking at his arm which was placed on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked at his arm around her shoulder and looked up at him giving him a weird look. "Malfoy, you didn't drink any kind of potion before you came here did you? Like a love potion?" She then whacked his arm of her shoulder.

"I promise you my hand. I will wash you later." said Draco, not realizing he said it out loud.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione.

"Granger, admit it. You find me H-O-T." said Draco trying to cover up his last stupid sentence.

"No I don't! If you don't stop saying that you'll find yourself turned into a ferret again. I will never find you attractive," lied Hermione.

"Why were you checking me out in the Great Hall then, huh? And don't you think that all the girls at Hogwarts are going to find me, the Slytherin sex god, missing?" asked Draco.

Hermione's cheeks turned a little pink. "Uh... I was not checking you out. Where did you get that from, Ferret?"

"Granger stop denying it. You know you want me," said Draco winking at Hermione.

"Malfoy, you got brainwashed, didn't you?"

"You could say yes," said Draco.

Hermione looked around the place Draco called potty room #2 and looked at a clock. "Why look, Ferret. It's almost time for the hell class we have together. Better get going now." She stood up and put her bag over her shoulder and was going to grab her book, but Draco got to it first.

"What the hell are you doing with my book, Ferret?" demanded Hermione.

"Granger, don't you know we have the same class next? Might as well walk together," said Draco. "Ugh... can't believe I just said that...walking with Miss Know-It-All to my favorite class," thought Draco. Hermione snatched the book out of Draco's hand and pushed him down, making him fall flat on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" said Draco getting up.

"That was for kicking me, annoying me, calling my friends names, snatching my book a million times, making my life a living hell, and putting your arm around my shoulder." answered Hermione leaving Draco behind in the library.

"Pushing a Malfoy down in the potty room #2! How dare that flithy Mudblood! I was trying to be fuckin' nice to her and that bitch pushed me down." said Draco. He then headed out to Potions.

In Potions class...

"Class, today you will be paired up with a partner to make a antihistamines potion. For all the students who don't know," said Snape looking at Harry and Ron. "Antihistamines potion is a potion that makes a person forget everything for a while and do wild things that they later on don't remember."

"Do we get to pair by ourselves?" asked Pansy looking at Draco who was smirking at the other girls who were smiling and looking at him.

"No, you don't. If I let you pair up with the person you want then every girl in this room is going to be paired with Mr. Malfoy here." said Snape. Pansy then frowned. "I already have you all paired up. If you don't like the person I place you with then too bad. Either work together or fail the assignment. The pairs will be posted in the back. Each pair will receive a cow's eyeball, a cauldron, a pair of gloves for each person, and tools. The instructions will be on the board." All of the girls ran to the back to see if they were paired with Malfoy while everyone else groaned.

"Yay….. I'm going to fail another assignment," said Harry.

"I wonder who's going to be paired up with me," said Ron.

Harry and Hermione said, "Whoever's paired with you will probably have to be real smart or both of you will fail the assignment."

"Nuh-uh… I'm quite smart, but I just don't show it," said Ron.

"Yea, like when Hermione was choking on the apple and you said she drank some gorilla potion and turned into a gorilla?" asked Harry.

"Shut up Harry. I was close though," said Ron. Hermione just nodded her head and laughed. She walked over to the back room but got stopped by Draco.

"Hello partner," said Draco smirking.

"What do you mean partner?" said Hermione. She ran over to the list and searched for her name. "Oh shitttttttttt, you gotta be kiddin' me! Why ferret? Why him out of everyone?" thought Hermione. "Professor Snape I think you made a mistake... You couldn't have put me with fe-Malfoy, right?" Hermione gave Snape a pleading look.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure that I'm not mistaken about the partners," said Snape, ignoring Hermione's pleading eyes.

"Why him! Why can't you place me with Zabini or Parkinson or whatever? Why HIM!" said Hermione as though Draco's name was a curse.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to directions," said Snape. "You say Malfoy as though it was a disease or a curse. Miss Granger, I inform you that you now have only 40 minutes left to make your potion with Mr.Malfoy." Hermione didn't want her house to lose anymore points, so she gathered the stuff they needed for the potion, went over to Malfoy, and sat down.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you," complained Hermione.

"It's okay to be stuck with someone you like Granger," said Draco. Hermione ignored his last comment and read the board.

"Cut the eye, find the cornea, blah, blah," read Hermione. "Ferret, cut the eye and find the cornea while I stir the cauldron, ok?"

"Anything my love," said Draco smiling. "That must freak the shit out of her," thought Draco.

"Heh….Heh….I'm laughing," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Draco, honey, I know you're going to be missing me a lot so I'm going to be right behind you," said Pansy.

"Oh God, why do you hate me so much? Do I have to have that hippo fatumus sit right behind me?" asked Draco. A bunch of girls were sitting around Draco trying to get a glimpse of him and to touch him.

"Look Weasel, I'm only working with you cuz Snape made us. Don't think it's going to change anything," sneered Pansy.

"Like I want to work with you anyhow," mumbled Ron. Pansy looked at him with disgust. "Just get to work so we can get this over with."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you out of all people. Look at me, and look at you. I'm, like, pretty and hot, unlike you," said Pansy. Ron made a face that looked like he was about to puke.

"You cut the stupid cow's eye and I'll set up the cauldron," ordered Pansy. "I might get the stupid cow stuff on my skirt."

Without reading the directions on the board, Ron took the knife and stabbed the eye, which made ooze spill right onto Pansy's skirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pansy, causing everyone stop what they were doing. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Oh my freakin' God! Look at what you did, Weasel! Can't you do anything right besides shagging Mudblood?" She took her purse out and kept on whacking him on the head with it.

"Gee!" WHACK! "I'm" WHACK! "sorry," said Ron. Pansy didn't stop whacking him with the purse. "Will" WHACK! WHACK! "You stop?" WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Everyone could tell that Ron was no longer with them. He was away, far away in a better place. A place called Heaven. Nahhhhhhhh, just kidding. He was still alive, but since he got whacked so many times he decided to be quiet.

"Miss Parkinson stop this instant! Five points from Slytherin for injuring another student. Ten points from Gryffindor for causing this mess. Now all of you get back to work," said Snape.

"B-b-but I can't! My skirt is ruined," said Pansy.

"Toooo bad," answered Snape shortly. Pansy sat back down on her chair and worked with Ron.

"Ferret, you're going to cut it wrong," said Hermione.

"That's the cornea isn't it?" asked Draco while pointing to the pupil.

"No it isn't. That's the pupil," answered Hermione. "Here let me help you." Hermione grabbed ahold of his hand which was holding the scissors. She then moved his hand, cutting around the cornea. Draco looked up at Hermione while she was instructing him where the cornea was, but then he wasn't listening. He was too busy staring up at her. "Her hand is so soft…. She smells like vanilla. She's not so bad this year," thought Draco.

"Malfoy, stop staring at me now….You're making me uneasy," said Hermione. Draco was still staring at Hermione. Hermione released the hand that was holding Draco's and waved at Draco, trying to get him back to the real world. "Hello, Ferret? Earth to Ferret."

"What!" snapped Draco.

"You kept on starring at m-"

"Someone else, not you," lied Draco.

"Whatever, Ferret, now stir the cauldron clockwise 10 times," ordered Hermione. Draco then stirred the cauldron. "What the fuck was I thinking? Mudblood smelling like vanilla and her soft hand?" With that thought he shivered.

"You freakin' pig!" screamed Ron. "Clockwise not counter clockwise!"

"Oh shut up, Weasel! At least I didn't spill ooze all over a beautiful skirt," said Pansy.

Ron shivered at Pansy's last words. "Yea Parkinson, you're pretty….pretty as a pig's butthole. No wait! Never mind, a pig's butthole is way prettier than you."

"Eww, ewwww, ewww!" shouted some girl.

"Professor, I can't do this," whined a girl in Slytherin.

"Professor, I'm going to puke," said Lavender.

"Professor, I'm going to faint," complained another girl in Gryffindor.

"Professor this, Professor that. Who do you think you are? Paris Hilton? Britney Spears? I can't do this, I'm going to puke, I'm going to faint. I won't worry UNTIL you puke or faint. For now SHUT UP!" shouted Snape.

The whole class became quiet. Just then, something huge went off. (A/N: I'll give you all a hint… it stinks and it's set off by a person.) Booooooooopppppp. Everyone turned to Pansy and Ron. Then the air was filled with a horrid smell.

"AWW, what is that stinky smell?" asked Harry putting his hand over his nose. The noise came again. Booooooooooppppp. Boooop. Booop. Everyone either pinched their nose shut or put their nose in their shirt to keep the horrid smell away. Everyone except Pansy. Boooooooooooooooooooooooop. Everyone was waiting for the noise to end. Boomp.

"Why is everyone lookin' at me?" demanded Ron. "I didn't do it. I swear. I only do it in the potty and sometimes in bed."

Harry then looked at him. "You what in the dorm?"

"Uh….Nothing…" said Ron. Boooooop. Everyone was still looking at Ron and Pansy.

"What! I tell you I didn't do it!" said Ron.

Everyone glared at Pansy who didn't hold her nose or anything. She turned bright red. She took a deep breath, "Don't you guys smell the air? It's so fresh. Don't you think?" Everyone was glaring daggers at her, even her own house.

"FREAKIN' PARKINSON!"

"PARKINSON DID YOU HAVE TO FART!" asked Draco.

"Parkinson!" said Hermione.

"I told you I didn't do it," said Ron.

"What the hell did you have for lunch that made you fart and stink up this room?" asked Blaise.

"Heh heh heh…it just let itself out," said Pansy smiling.

"Let it out? Someone has to let it out. Farts can't just fart themselves out can they?" asked Snape. Neville opened the door and was about to step into the room until he saw students with their noses under their shirts and some pinching their noses. "Did I miss something?" He then stepped into the class and closed the door. "Why is-" BUKK. Neville passed out on the floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for fainting from a fart," declared Snape. "You Gryffindors are weaklings, passing out from a fart. Now we have to send Longbottom to the nurse." Snape then removed his hand from his nose. "Some-" BUKK. Snape passed out.

"Talking about weaklings, huh Snape? Now look who passed out from a fart," said Ron. "Twenty points from Slytherin for Snape being a girly-ass girl fainting in class."

"Ron, only teachers could take points away, not students," said Hermione.

"See what your fart got us into!" said Lavender.

"God, Pansy, can't you fart in the tub or the toilet?" asked Goyle.

"Actually I do… But the one time I did it in the tub bubbles came up, then something brown came up..." said Pansy. Everyone's face twisted. "God Parkinson, do you want us to have nightmares or something? Do you really have to tell us the extra details?" shouted Crabbe.

"I didn't really tell you everything. For awhile, I sat there watching the brown stuff on the bottom of the tub. Then my stomach started to growl, and I was so hungry that I grabbed it and ate it." When Pansy finished her story, everyone's face turned green. "It didn't taste like chocolate for sure, but the flavor was really different," said Pansy. Everyone opened the door and started to walk out, carrying Snape and Neville out with them.

"I'm serious… that brown stuff did not taste like chocolate like I expected," said Pansy. Everyone busted out laughing.

"What! Why is everyone laughing? Did I miss something?" asked Pansy looking confused.

"You -laugh- ate -laugh-…hahahahahahahahahahah," said Blaise.

"Why is everyone laughing!" demanded Pansy. Everyone kept on laughing and didn't answer Pansy.

"Pansy, next time do us a favor," said Harry who was half-laughing. "Don't fart in class."

"Shut up scarhead," sneered Pansy.

"I told you, I didn't fart," said Ron. Everyone continued laughing. "Stop laughing at me! I didn't fart!" Everyone couldn't stop laughing and ignored Ron.

"I told you I didn't fart," declared Ron. "Stop laughing at me."

"Stop accusing me of farting," said Ron. Neville and Snape then woke up.

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"You came in and smelled the fart and fainted," said Harry. "Then Professor Snape let go of his nose and fainted too."

"I didn't fart," said Ron. "Why isn't anyone listening to me? I DID NOT FART!"

"Class is…uh…dismissed," said Snape standing up. The students walked away, leaving Neville and Ron behind.

"I DIDN'T FART!" said Ron following them. Everyone was thinking about today and how crazy potion got. It would probably even make the newsletter this month.

"I DIDN'T FREAKIN' FART! WHY ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME? I DIDN'T FART!" shouted Ron. Everyone began to laugh again.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I didn't fart!" said Ron, who was quite frustrated now. But everyone continued to laugh, leaving Ron clueless that everyone knew that Pansy farted, not him…

**A/N: SORRY AGN! Please Review.. my beta is almost finished fixing chapter 4. SO PLZZZ REVIEEEEWWWW! Tell me what you think okie dokie? **


	4. The bet with Hermione

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews agn! Probably you guys thinks I'm weird since every chapter has a author's note before the story even started and at the end of the chapter there's an author's note. Iono why I do that but I like writing author's notes. Yes I'm very weird. But hey every once in a while you meet a weird person right? I'm glad you guys like chapter three. I was worried that you guys wouldn't like it. Well hope you like this chapter. This chapter is quite boring...sorry. ****This chapter isn't going to be so funny so I'm sorry... **

Chapter Four: The bet with Hermione

"So how's the thing with Granger going?" asked Blaise.

"What thing with that Mudblood?" asked Pansy massaging Draco's back.

"She's fallin' for me I tell you," said Draco. "Move to the right a little."

"Will you both tell me what's going on?" demanded Pansy.

"It's a bet. I bet him that he couldn't make Granger fall for him. He says that he can. He can toy with her heart, do whatever, then dump her later," said Blaise.

"So, my Drakie-poo is going to make that dirty mudblood fall for him and dump her later?" asked Pansy.

Draco and Blaise looked at Pansy in amazement. "You actually understood what we just said?"

Pansy shrugged, "Yea...I get you guys. Why are you guys looking at me like I'm from Mars?"

"It's just amazing that you understood what we just said cuz usually you're really stupid and don't really get stuff." answered Blaise.

Pansy stopped and said, "Do I look that dumb?"

"Pansy, did I tell you to stop?" snapped Draco. Pansy went right back to massaging his back. Draco was thinking about Hermione while being massage by Pansy. "She isn't so bad after all...Well, I mean if she wasn't so smart, stopped hanging out with Weasel and Potty, and started hanging out with people from Slytherin I would date her. But then again, she isn't."

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room...

"So what is it like to work with Draco?" asked Lavender.

"Lavender, do you mind? I'm working on my homework right now and I don't want to talk about Malfoy." said Hermione.

"Just tell me what it was like working with Draco," said Lavender.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Or else I'm going to tell Draco you like him," said Lavender.

"WHAT! I certainly do not like that arsehole," said Hermione. "Working with him is okay...I guess..."

"What have you done with Hermione?" said Lavender shaking Hermione.

"I'm fine," said Hermione whacking Lavender.

Lavender then giggled. "So you like working with him huh? I mean, just look at him, his fine body, and his hair. You gotta love him."

Hermione scribbled something down on her paper. "I was too busy stirring the cauldron that I didn't look at him. Something tells me that if I look at his body I'll be sick for a gazillion years." Hermione didn't think that in her head though "I admit he's quite good looking...If only if he stopped being an arse. But think about it if he weren't the Draco Malfoy who's a stuck up one-fourth pureblood, cow, dog, bullshit. Who would be Draco Malfoy then? I can't believe girls actually drool all over that git. They know how he acts and how he treats people. He's probably being nice so he can shag every girl there is in Hogwarts. Now all of a sudden he wants to be 'friends' with me? It probably has something to do with a stupid bet. Who does he think I am? One of those girls that does whatever he says?"

"Hermione, are you listening?" asked Lavender waving her hand in front of Hermione. "Hermione? Are you there?" It took a couple of minutes until Hermione realized that Lavender was calling her.

"Huh? Oh sorry Lavender...I was...thinking about something..." said Hermione.

"Well, c'mon it's breakfast. Hurry up!" said Lavender throwing Hermione's stuff into Hermione's bag.

"What's the hurry?" Lavender didn't answer, but instead pulled Hermione out of her seat and ran to the Great Hall.

"I don't see why you have to run," said Hermione yanking her hand away from Lavender. "It's always the same thing."

"It's not the food, Mione. It's Draco," said Lavender.

Hermione couldn't believe Lavender made her run from the library all the way to the Great Hall because of Ferret. She glared at Lavender. "You pulled me here for THAT!"

Lavender was ignoring Hermione's remark and took out a mirror to fix her hair and her makeup. "Mione, how do I look?" asked Lavender looking at Hermione.

Hermione took out a book from her bag and hid it behind her back. "Lavender...you look fine, really." With that she whacked Lavender with her book. "You made me run all that way for Ferret!"

"Owwww, Hermione. Don't whack me with your books! It messes up my hair," said Lavender pulling out her comb.

Hermione was frustrated now. "Ughhhhhh, I can't believe this!" She stormed away from Lavender going back up the path where they came from.

"Hermione? Aren't you going to eat breakfast? The great hall is this way, not that way, you know?" said Lavender. She could hear Hermione mumbling something about not having breakfast. Lavender then entered the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lavender, where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She stormed off. She didn't want to eat," answered Lavender taking a seat.

"Why ishnst she eattin?" asked Ron whose mouth was still full.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," ordered Ginny. Ron chewed his food then swallowed.

"Sorry. Why isn't she eating?" asked Ron. Lavender shrugged and said, "I think I pissed her off."

While at the Slytherin table...

As usual, Draco is surrounded by a bunch of girls and Blaise. Pansy would be sitting next to him, but there was a big circle excluding her.

"Why isn't anyone sitting around me?" asked Pansy. Draco was talking to the girls who always surrounded. He was also simultaneously looking around for Hermione, but he did not see her anywhere at all. "Hmmm... Where is that Mudblood today?" wondered Draco.

"Looking for her, aren't you?" asked Blaise.

"What?" asked Draco, acting as though he had no idea what Blaise was talking about.

"Granger," said Blaise.

"As if," retorted Draco. "Ladies, I'll be right back. I gotta go somewhere."

Draco then stood up and left the Great Hall.

"UGHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe Lavender made me run to the Great Hall to see that ferret! I don't see why girls drool over him. I hate that git. I swear he will never leave me alone ever!" shouted Hermione.

Draco spotted her and said, "Miss meh?"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHH! Can't you leave me alone! I want to have peace! P-E-A-C-E PEACE!" screamed Hermione. "Everywhere I go I hear your name, and now I see you too. Why do you make my life a livin' hell, Ferret?"

"Of course every girl is talking about me. If they're not talking about me, who would they talk about? Every girl wants to be touched by me, kissed by me, hugged by me, and dated by me. Right now I'm the hottest guy at Hogwarts," said Draco smirking. "Who wouldn't be talking about me?"

"ME! THE GIRL WHO IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!" said Hermione. "MR. DUMBASS!"

"Don't you dare call me Mr. Dumbass. I'm smarter than you," said Draco.

"Smarter then me? Are you kiddin'? You're way dumber then me!" said Hermione. COUGH. "DUMBASS." COUGH

"Wanna prove it then, huh?" asked Draco. Then he thought of something. Something evil, really evil. "Say yes! Say yes! You're going right into my trap, Granger," thought Draco.

Without thinking that Draco would come up with anything evil, she said, "Yeah."

"You have to answer this riddle by tomorrow," declared Draco.

"But tomorrow! That's only one day," argued Hermione.

"But I thought you could," said Draco making a sad face at Hermione. "You're telling me that Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at Hogwarts, is saying that she can't figure out the answer to a riddle?"

"Don't worry, Ferret, I'll get the answer by tomorrow. But what will I get if I get it right?" asked Hermione.

"If you get it right, I'll listen to you for two weeks. But if you get the riddle wrong, you'll have to listen to me. Good luck losing, Sweetheart," said Draco.

"Oh don't worry, Ferret. I'll be the one winning, not losing. So if I were you, I wouldn't count on winning," said Hermione.

In Potion's Class...

"Since yesterday we didn't get to finish our antihistamines potion because of a certain incident, we will be working on it today," said Snape. He was wearing a mask over his nose and mouth. (A/N: like the one dentists do) "Miss Parkinson, I hope that incident won't happen again. Now go to your partners and start." Lavender's hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" questioned Snape.

"Why are you wearing that thing?" asked Lavender. The whole class giggled.

"I'm wearing this because that incident might happen again," said Snape turning a little pink.

"I DIDN'T FART! WHY ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!" shouted Ron. "I DID NOT SET IT OFF AND YET PEOPLE STILL THINK I DO!"

The Slytherins laughed and Snape looked at him weirdly. "Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking without raising your hand."

"That was unfair yesterday when you took 20 points from Gryffindor because Neville passed out. Then later you passed out too because of the fart THAT I DID NOT SET OFF IN THE BEGINNING," said Ron, making the ending sound louder then the rest of the sentence.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking without raising your hand," said Snape. The Gryffindors gave Ron murder glares and told him to shut up. (Which he did.) Everyone stood up, went over to their hated partners, and started working.

"Hey, Granger, have an answer yet?" asked Draco smirking. Hermione ignored him and continued stirring the cauldron while Draco cut the cornea.

"You know Granger, if you don't talk, I'll have to kiss you," threatened Draco. She still refused to speak to him until he scooted closer to her.

"Really Granger, I will," said Draco puckering his lips at her.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "NO! If you come any closer, Ferret, I will murder you." Draco laughed.

"Thought so. But really Granger, don't you want to see what my lips taste like? If I asked any of the girls here they would gladly snog me," said Draco.

"No I wouldn't," answered Hermione. "Now stir the cauldron counterclockwise nine times while I chop off your head—oops I mean this plant, not your head. Boy, I've been thinking about chopping off your head so much it slipped."

"Oh, come on Granger, I know you want to kiss me," said Draco.

"If I ever get kissed by you or kiss you, I will stab myself to death, crawl out in the street where a car will run over me. The driver will then put me in his trunk and drive all the way to Azkaban. The dementors will suck the living hell out of me and put me with the others they've killed, which is in a hole with thorns, worms, snakes, and other human eating creatures." said Hermione. Her mind, however, was thinking otherwise..."I can't believe that Ferret thinks that I like him and want to kiss him... Ewww... Well, he is cute. I would kinda wanna kiss him, I guess. Oh my God! What am I thinking! I've gone mental." Hermione kicked herself. Draco scooted away from Hermione.

"Well...ahem... I already finished..." said Draco. Hermione placed the chopped up plant into the cauldron. They poured the potion into a vial and handed to Snape.

"So where do you wanna go shag? The broom closet?" joked Draco.

"Never with you. Aren't you scared of Mudbloods?" asked Hermione giving him a glare.

"Only when they're feisty," replied Draco smirking.

"Stop your freakin' smirking," demanded Hermione. She walked out with the class and was followed by Draco. She didn't look where she was going, tripped on a rock, and fell backwards until Draco caught her just in time. They were so close to each other that Hermione and Draco could feel each other's breathing. They looked into each others eyes. They were getting closer and getting closer by the minute, so close that----

"DRACO, HONEEEEEEEYY! What are you doing?" asked Pansy cutting in the middle of Draco and Hermione, grabbing the arm that was holding Hermione, causing Draco to let Hermione fall flat on her butt.

"Draco, Honeeeeeyy, what were you doing?" repeated Pansy. Draco was handing out his hand to help Hermione up, but Hermione stood up by herself.

"Oh, it's you, Mudblood," said Pansy grabbing his arm.

"Goddamn you Pansy! Let go of my arm!" demanded Draco. Hermione left Draco and Pansy.

"We almost...kissed," thought Draco and Hermione while going in different directions.

In the girl's dorm...

"Hey Lavender, which earring is better?" asked Ginny.

"That one, of course. The green one is too old looking," said Lavender.

"Ginny, what should I wear? I mean, like, which one will get Draco to notice me?" asked Lavender. Ginny and Lavender were talking about each others clothing. Hermione sighed. She was getting a headache trying to figure out the answer to the riddle.

"Ughhhhh! I can't figure it out," complained Hermione.

"Figure what out?" asked Lavender and Ginny.

"This riddle. I have to know the answer by tomorrow or else I'm no longer Hermione."

"What riddle and why are you no longer Hermione if you don't get it right?" asked Ginny.

"If I don't get it right, I have to listen to Malfoy for two weeks," groaned Hermione. "Why did I say yes?"

"Oh my God! You're so lucky! Draco!" exclaimed Lavender.

"What is the riddle?" asked Ginny.

"He marries many wives, but he's not married. Who is he?" answered Hermione.

"You know what's funny?" asked Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I bet Draco is gonna ask Hermione to be his wife. It's a huge clue right there. He has many girlfriends, but in the end he has none. He's planning to marry you! "Ginny said. Hermione took a pillow and threw it at Ginny to shut her up.

"Stupid Ginny. Where as your brain gone?" asked Hermione.

"Dan, Da, Da, Da, Dan, Da, Di, Da..." sang Ginny and Lavender.

"I'm not going to get married, ESPECIALLY NOT TO FERRET!" screamed Hermione throwing two pillows at Ginny's and Lavender's face. "I'm so going to lose!" said Hermione.

"I know. Oh my God, Hermione! You will no longer be Hermione Granger but, but ---" said Lavender.

"But what?" asked Hermione butting in.

"Hermione Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Oh what the ---?" said Hermione. "Excuse me while I go gag."

"Mrs. HERMIONE GRANGER MALFOY. How beautiful," said Lavender. Hermione send a flying pillow right into Lavender's face, making her fall off the bed. "Owwwwwww!" said Lavender rubbing her head.

"Ughhhhhhhhh! I hate you guys!" said Hermione. Her thoughts returned to what could have happened this afternoon. "What if we kissed? What would be happening now? I wonder what it would feel like to kiss that ferret. His gray eyes—they're so mysterious," thought Hermione dreamily. "Snap out of it Hermione!" She shook the thought away from her head…

In the guys dorm…..

"So how's the bet going, Drakie?" asked Pansy.

"It's going great," said Draco taking a seat on the couch. "She's falling for me. I'll have her falling deep in love with me in 2 weeks just like this," Draco snapped his fingers.

"After this bet, I'll probably ask her out," said Blaise. Draco and Pansy looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, you're going to ask her out after our bet?" questioned Draco.

"Blaise, did you get some antihistamines spilled on you? We're talking about Granger the filthy Mudblood, Blaise," said Pansy.

"You guys look at me like I've said something crazy,"said Blaise.

"You did," said Draco. "We're talking about Granger. You said you might even ask her out."

"Well look at her," said Blaise. "She is one fine looking girl. She has curves now. If she wore showy clothes, guys would be dying for her. She has nice hair. She's those girls who will ACTUALLY stick with a boyfriend and not go flirty with other guys. I somewhat, want a girlfriend like that. And did I tell you she has a nice arse too? Daaaaaaaamnnnnn that girl is fine."

"You what? You check out her arse?" asked Draco. He felt anger inside of him but didn't know why.

"Hell yeah!" answered Blaise. "Since you haven't done anything to her, I'll probably ask her out someday soon instead of after your two weeks. Oh, by the way, you have 12 days left."

Draco wasn't listening to Blaise anymore. He wanted to punch Blaise for checking out Hermione. "Why the hell am I acting like this?" thought Draco. He then thought back to this afternoon. "If I think about it, she is HOT. We could've kissed if it weren't for stupid Pansy interrupting. Her honey-colored eyes are so pretty. They're full of excitement. Wait, what the hell am I thinking!" He hit his head to rid himself of that thought.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know, I know, this is not one of my best chapter but I had to write this boring chapter for the surpise in the next chapter. i promise the next chapter will be better. Please review... pretty please. Even though this chapter is boring. If I don't get as much reviews as chapter 3 I will not update. Well if i don't I'll still update... but it's not for the peoples who do not review for me its for the peoples WHO review for me. Trust me I'm not that heartless... so please review. Even though this chapter suck please review. ican't say imma update fast.. cuzsadly, my story is dying as you can see.I guess we'll have to see..Anyone think they know the answer to the riddle?**


	5. I HATE YOU!

**A/N: I'm sorry for the real long update. I couldn't stop reading all the good stories on Fanfiction and I'M IN NEED FOR A BETA. I tried correcting this chapter but it was horrible! If you can beta this story I can give you all 6 chapters! Thanks for all the reviews even though last chapter really suck. **

Chapter 5: I HATE YOU!

"RINGGGGG!" rang an alarm clock.

"I -yawn- don't want to wake up." said Hermione still half asleep. The clock was still ringing...

"Hermione turn your alarm off..."complained Ginny putting her pillow over her head.

"Turn your stupid alarm clock off, Hermione." groaned Lavender. Hermione yawn and said, "I'm too lazy to turn it off. I don't want to go to the library today...-yawn- it's only 6:45."

"Turn it off!" declared Ginny and Lavender throwing pillows at Hermione.

"Alright, alright I'm turning it off now." She reached over to her clock and turned it off and went back to her pillow.15 minutes later her alarm clock went on again.

"Hermione turn off your dumb clock." shouted Ginny.

"I'm too lazy...you turn it off." said Hermione still asleep."Lavender turn it off."

"What! I'm too sleepy,"argued Lavender.

"Ginny, get it." said Hermione covering her ears. No answer came from Ginny except snoring. She was back to sleep.

"Hermione, it's your clock turn it off," said Lavender.

"Ughhh...I'll might as well get up." said Hermione. She reached for her alarm and turned it off. On the way to the bathroom she tripped over some stuff. BOOM!

"Guys get up! EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Lavender. Ginny hearing earthquake jumped out of bed.

"Don't worry...it's not an earthquake." said Hermione.

"Then what was that sound?" asked Ginny.

"Sorry I tripped over some stupid animals."

"They're not stupid!" screamed Lavender. "They're cute." Hermione entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth, comb her hair as usual. She then put on her robes and went out for her bag and left for the library.

In the Great Hall... Breakfast

"Hey Drake, You know what I did?" asked Blaise taking a sip of water.

"What?" questioned Draco. "Did you shag Pansy?"

"No..." said Blaise."I got Snape to say yes."

"Yes to what?" asked Draco taking a drink.

Blaise said, "I got him to say yes. I said that I wasn't getting potion lately and since Hermione was the smartest out of our class can she "tutor me." Draco then spit out his drink.

"YOU WHAT! You came up with a plan trying to ask Granger out?" asked Draco.

"Like I told you. I would ask her out. After all I am good looking and smart." said Blaise.

"If she wouldn't go for me, chances are why would she go with you." said Draco. "Anyway she is probably crazy right now. By afternoon she will be all mine."

"What you mean all yours?" questioned Blaise.

"She fell for my trap. We made a bet on a riddle. If she could figure it out by today then I would have to listen to her for 2 weeks if not then she would listen to me for 2 weeks." said Draco smirking.

"Smart move Drake." said Blaise high-fiving Draco.

"Of course I'm the_ Man_." said Draco.

Over at the Gryffindor table...

Hermione kept on banging her head on the table. "I can't figure it out! I'm going to be Malfoy's slave for two weeks!" Ron and Harry stopped eating..

"What you mean?" asked Ron.

"I made a bet with him. If I could find the answer to the riddle he would listen to me for two weeks but then if I don't then I would have to listen to him for two weeks." said Hermione.

"Oh...sorry. I can't help you with riddles." said Ron going back to eating.

"Harry I'm going to die!" screamed Hermione. "I'm going to lose to ferret!" Hermione looked over to the Slytherin's table and saw Draco looking at her with a smirk. She gave him an icy glare. "I hate that git."

While in class, Hermione wasn't even paying attention to any word or anything the teachers were teaching. She was too busy thinking about the riddle. "Hermione, you've got to think! If you don't you're going to die! Think of what Malfoy would do if he wins. He'll torture you." thought Hermione.

"He marrys many wives, but in the end he's not marry..." recited Hermione.

"Ughhhh I've got to get that answer before next period. Stupid Hermione! Why the hell did you say yes? You know ferret. He would be doing something evil! How stupid can you get. Which reminds me today is block schedule. I'm going to have Potion first then lunch. An extra period to think for the answer."

While in Potion...

"I'll be back in a while so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I'll becoming back later. Everyone of you get with two other person and worked together on a two page essay saying what you all learned about making the antihistamines potion." Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry smiling.

"But Miss Granger You will have to be stuck with Mr.Zabini since he is having trouble with potions." With that he left the class. Hermione's smile turned into the frown.

"Ughhhhh..." She stood up and walked over to Blaise."Now we need to find another person." Looking around the room hoping one to find one of her friends but instead she saw a bunch of girls surrounding ferret.

"Sorry girls. I've already chose a group. I'm with Granger and Blaise." answered Draco walking over to them.

Hermione shouted. "Why us! You have bunch of girls following you. Why would you want to be with a girl who hates your guts?" Draco ignored Hermione and walked over to a table. Blaise and Hermione followed but sat on the opposite side. Before sitting down Blaise pulled out a chair next to him. Hermione then nod and sat down. Draco raised one of his eyebrows at Blaise.

"Why aren't you sitting here but near him?" asked Draco. Before Hermione even answered Blaise said," Cuz Snape said so that she need to help me on potion. To help me on potion she would need to sit next to me is that right?"

"Yea..." answered Hermione.

"So who's going to write?"asked Draco. Hermione took out some parchments and threw it to Draco.

"Just rewrite it and change some words so it would sound like you and Zabini also did it." ordered Hermione.

"How you know that we would have this today?" questioned Blaise taking a look at the paper. Skimming through it he said, "Wow, Granger I never knew you could write so good. I'm very impress." Hermione blush at his comment while Draco made a face. He took the parchment away from Blaise and started copying.

"So Granger could you explained to me about the antihistamine potion?" asked Blaise handing Hermione his potion book.

"Yeah." answered Hermione. She turned the page to page 899 to the page that said Antihistamine potion. "Read this whole thing and I'll ...uh...tell you what you don't get." Blaise then took the book and pretend to read for a while till he said," Granger I don't get this here." He scooted closer to her. Draco who was copying the parchment took peek and gave Blaise a murder stare but Blaise didn't see it. "What the hell is wrong with me... It's Granger! Why should I care if Blaise come near her or even touch her."

Hermione took a closer look in the book and said," What don't you get?" Blaise who was close to her was drowning in her Vanilla smell. "uhh...this.." said Blaise pointing to the defintion. Hermione then looked at him weirdly and said,"That's the definition. You don't really understand it?"

"No. I mean yeah... but I don't get why do people go wild and forget what they're doing if they take the potion." said Blaise. While Hermione explaining to Blaise he wasn't even listening. He was too busy looking at her hair and her scent Vanilla was killin him. He wanted to kiss her badly. Without thinking Blaise reached over to Hermione's face where her strand of hair was and put it behind her ears.

"Um...so...um...you see...thanks." said Hermione blushing.

"Excuse me while I gag." said Draco making a disgusted face. "We're here to work together not to hit on each other."

"Shut up ferret," said Hermione. "So Blaise do you get it now?" Draco looked at her and said,"Did you just called him Blaise?"

"No." lied Hermione.

"Um...yea...Thanks Granger. Now I get it." said Blaise smiling at her. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look very beautiful?" Hermione once again blushed. "Well...not really..."

"Who would think you're pretty. Even a dog would think Pansy is better looking then you." sneered Draco. For some reason he was angry. He didn't know why. Was it the thought of Hermione being so nice to Blaise that she wouldn't be nice to him? He never knew.

"What the hell is your problem ferret. I 'm not even talking to you and yet you still start shit." said Hermione crunching her fist. She was very angry now. Even though she's not even bothering Draco yet he still make fun of her. Blaise grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand telling her to ignore Draco. With the touch of Blaise's hand she relaxed. All a sudden her anger seem to disappeared.

"Is Blaise like...hitting on me?" wondered Hermione."I can't think like this... He is only calming me down. He is not hitting on me. Why would Blaise like me? Blaise does not like me. Blaise does not like me. Blaise does not like me. Blaise does not like me. Blaise does not like me. Blaise does not like me." Hermione repeating the last part over and over again. She kept on saying that over again and again and again that she forgot Blaise was still holding her hand. When she remembered she slightly wiggled out of his grip.

Hermione grabbing the parchment from Draco. "I should check up on his copying. He might not copy the right things with his low brain cells." Draco glared at Hermione and mumbled something that sounded like Stupid Mudblood know it all. Hermione ignored him and looked at the parchment.

"This is wrong. That is wrong...this is wrong... It's antihistamines not anti-TITS-mine.." -glared at Draco- Draco grabbed the parchment from Hermione and said,"What you mean wrong? You sure that YOU'RE NOT making mistakes marking stuff WRONG?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I don't mark stuff wrong," said Hermione grabbing the parchment from Draco and continue where she left off. Draco rolled his eyes. He then grabbed her pen away from her.

"Ferret give it back to me," demanded Hermione reaching for her pen.

"I don't have your pen." lied Draco.

"Yes you do. You just took my pen." said Hermione.

"Fine, Fine I have your pen but then what are you going to do about it?" said Draco waving the pen in front of her face.

"Give it back to me fag," shouted Hermione.

"Kiss me then," said Draco. Some girl passed by and heard him said Give me a kiss, jumped on him like a wild hound dog. He fell down to the ground, struggling to get the girl off of him. Hermione just laugh at Draco. Blaise rushed over to Draco and tried to get the girl off him.

"Get off HIM!" said Blaise grabbing the girl's humerus.

"Get off of him you bitch," said Pansy whacking the girl.

"No..." said the girl whose mouth was still in Draco's.

"Help...me...some...one...call...1...1...9" cried Draco.

"Ferret aren't you enjoying it though?" asked Hermione still laughing. Crabbe and Goyle went over to Blaise and tried to get the girl off of Draco.

"I think Draco...is going...to die..." said Goyle. "He's already lost his mind. He doesn't know the number 911." The girl stopped kissing Draco but then grabbed a hold of his ribs.

"Let go... of... me!" shouted Draco running out of breath.

"I love you!" said the girl.

"No one loves my Drakie poo except me!" said Pansy still whacking the girl with her purse. "Stop or else you'll get it." She stopped whacking the girl with her bag and stood still. Everyone looked at her for a while. Her pig face no longer looked like a pig anymore but now looked constipated.

"What the HELL are you doing Parkinson!" said Blaise. "Why aren't you helping but standing there."

"I'm trying...I'm trying," said Pansy. Just then Snape came back in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" asked Snape. The girl then let go of Draco and stood up.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKIN BITCH!" shouted Draco when he got up. "What the hell is wrong with you! I didn't ask you for a kiss I asked her." pointing to Hermione. Everyone's face went twisted.

"What! You wanna what to Hermione?" demanded Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for yelling." said Snape.

"Well she didn't go for it. So I did." answered the girl.

"Oh my god you didn't kiss me!YOU TRIED TO KILL ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" shouted Draco."If you come anywhere near me you evil bitch I will call the CBTA to come and get you."

"Professor he called me a bitch," whined the girl."And what the hell is CBTA?

"CBTA is Crazy bitch take away. It's where they take crazy bitches to. CRAZY BITCHES LIKE YOU!" shouted Draco.

"Bitch is nothing compare to you son of a bitch. You see... let me tell you something, when someone calls you a bitch. It means you're a female dog but then when someone calls you a son of a bitch instead. They're makin' fun of yo mama. You get my point?" explained Snape.

"Oh my god...some teacher you are.." mumbled the girl.

"Let me tell you a story. It was way back when I was still in Hogwarts when me and Potter -looking disgust at Harry- was good looking. Well I mean I am still good looking now but not Potter. Of course I was the better looking one." said Snape. Harry snorted and said,"Righhhhttt..."

"Ten points form Gryffindor for snorting. I would always get the hot chicks and Potter over there would always get jealous. One day we got in a fight over some hot chick Potter then called me you son of a bitch. Which meant my momma's a female dog."

"Alright dad! I think I'm going to like this story," said Harry grinning.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting. Anyway I got pissed and I gave Potter a nose bleed." said Snape finishing his story. Harry then looked at him and said," You liar. That's not it. There's gotta be more."

"Ten more points from Gryffindor." said Snape."Now you all need to turn in the -" BOOM! Snape then passed out. (**A/N: I think you guys all know why**.) Boooooooooooooobp! Everyone didn't need to wait to figure out what it was because they already knew. Everyone covered their nose again.

"How the hell did Snape passed out so fast?" asked Harry. "Why aren't you taking anymore points Snape? Is it because you're a freakin wussy who passed out from a fart that someone let out!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME AGAIN! I DIDN'T FREAKIN' FART!" shouted Ron.

"WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T FART!" Shouted the whole class.

"Parkinson damn you!" said the girl holding her nose.

"I told you if you didn't let go of my Drakie poo you were gonna get it!" said Pansy.

"Everyone let's go to lunch early..." said Blaise holding his nose while opening the door. Everyone then gather their stuff and left.

In the Great Hall...

"I'm going to die..." said Hermione.

"With Sexy Draco on top of you." said Ginny snickering.

"HAHAHAH...I'm laughing." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Which reminds me... You guys have any idea what to put in front of the Newsletter this month? I have trouble with it. It's due tomorrow and yet I have nothing.." said Luna taking a sip of water.

"Have you write about the fart thing in Snape's class making him faint?" asked Lavender.

"No... Terry got that already. I'm stuck with the title page. Something big.." mumbled Luna.

"Sorry Luna...But then when I think of something I'll let you know k?" said Hermione. Luna nodded and stood up and left. Hermione then stood up and said," I think I'm going to leave too."

"Why? Hiding from Draco?" asked Ginny.

"Oh Draco I love you!" said Lavender imitating Hermione.

"Oh Hermione I love you!" said Ginny imitating Draco hugging Lavender who was Hermione.

"That will never happen!" Hermione then shouted and walked away in a quick paste. Draco saw her and said," Why you walking so fast?"

"You were behind me all the time?" asked Hermione who stopped.

"Why? Were you hiding from me?" said Draco smirking.

"Ye-No" said Hermione.

"So you know the answer to the riddle right?" asked Draco.

"Oh my god, he's waiting for the answer...he marrys many wifes, but in the end he's not marry...marrys many wifes but then in the end not marry?...Oh my god I got it! A freakin' Loner!" thought Hermione.

"So you no the answer right?" questioned Draco.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"What is it then? He marrys many wifes but in the end he has none. You have three lives. IF you answer them all wrong then you're dead." said Draco smirking.

"He marrys many wives but in the end he's not married. He is a freakin' LONER!" answered Hermione.

"WRONG! You have two more lifes left till you're dead." said Draco.

"It's not loner?" asked Hermione." Lavender and Ginny came up with this but then I don't know if it's right or not but then is it you?"

"What the h- how could it be me?" demanded Draco.

"Hey c'mon let's go. Let's see whose going to win." said Ginny. They left to see Hermione and Draco not knowing that Luna followed them. She thought it would be something big since Ginny and Lavender was going.

"So you know the answer yet?" asked Ginny.

"No..." answered Hermione.

"You two -pointing to Ginny and Lavender- You give Granger bad ideas...Me being a Loner HA. I could get any girl I want." said Draco.

"What? We were just trying to help Hermione." said Lavender looking up and down checking Draco out. Draco who saw that winked at Lavender while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Know it all...this is your last life. So what is your answer?"

"Lose to him Hermione." demanded Ginny."Imagine what you get to do for Draco if you lose?"

"NO!" shouted Hermione giving Ginny a murder stare.

"He marrys many wifes but in the end he's not marry..." thought Hermione. "I got it! It's a minister right?" Draco's face turned into a frown.

Hermione jumped up and down with happiness."Yes I've got it!"

"In your dreams Know it all. You lost! said Draco smirking. "Now you have to listen to me." Hermione's face looked as if someone killed her family.

"I...lost..." stammered Hermione sitting down on a chair. "I lost...to...ferret."

"The answer was preacher. He marrys many wifes but in the end he's not married." said Draco. Hermione pound her head with her hand.

"Now you have to listen to me." said Draco.

"No..." pounded Hermione."Who know what you would make me do?"

"For your first command kiss me." said Draco. Ginny and Lavender's eyes turned into diamonds. Kss?"

"Not you girls. Her." said Draco pointing to Hermione.

"NO...anything but that." said Hermione nodding her head left to right.

"Hermione don't go back on your words." said Lavender.

"I must say KISS HIM!" said Ginny. Hermione turned to her friends and said," Which side are you on anyway? No, i will not... If I ever kiss him KILL ME!"

"You have to listen to me cuz you have lost the bet." said Draco.

"No! I will never kiss you!" She turned around to leave but Draco grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into him. Pulling too hard their face touched, making them kiss. Not knowing that Luna was there she took some pictures.

Draco's tongue moved into Hermione's without permission but Hermione didn't do anything. She couldn't resist it. In fact she liked it."It's so...hemmm good... So good. His lips..." thought Hermione. His lips were so good that she couldn't even describe it. As for Draco he didn't want to stop the kiss either. Her lips were so tempting to kiss. And now he got to kiss it he didn't want to let go. "So...good... her lips taste so good. It tasted like wild strawberries." thought Draco who was still kissing her. "And her vanilla scent. Why doesn't any girl kiss like her?" It took Hermione long enough to realized she was kissing Malfoy. She stopped the kissed and BAM! A slap to Draco's face.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Draco rubbing his left cheek. Hermione who was rubbing her mouth screamed," You freakin' kissed me. Your saliva!" Draco gave her a smirk.

"You know you like it. Admit it." said Draco.

"NO i don't," said Hermione. "Your tongue and your saliva and your lips they ALL TOUCHED MINE!"

"If you didn't like it then you should've slapped me when I slipped my tongue into your mouth. But no you didn't. So you liked it." said Draco.

Hermione turned to her two best friends. "Where's the knife?"

"Why?" asked Lavender.

"So i could stab myself to death crawl out on the street. Get run over by a car. Making the driver think he killed me took me to Azakban and put me there.Where dementors would suck the livin hell out of me and put me in a hole where snakes, worms, insects, and other human eating creatures could eat me up." said Hermione still rubbing her mouth.

"It would be an easier way if you die in bed with me you know." said Daco smirking. "And by the way best kiss ever. Can't wait for more." leaving a confused looking Hermione behind.

"Did he just say the kiss was one of the best.. meaning he liked kissing me?" wondered Hermione.

**A/N: Seeee? Now you know why I had to write that really really boring chapter. So what do you guys think of this chapter? Is it toooooooo romantic or not to romantic enough or do you guys want more funny stuff? I am in need of a BETA FOR THIS STORY! If you guys like, leave a review for me.. you don't have to... I've been a bad author and I don't deserve them. If you like you can leave me a review wanting to stab me to death. Thanks for still reading**


	6. The Newsletter and the Fly

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know I have been dead but blahhh. I'M STILL IN NEED OF A BETA! Thanks tooooooo all these peoples who review for my chappy... PurplePotion, Blackroses16, axdents-happens, Queen of Serpents, and GoDeSs-Of-LiOnEsSeS. I love you guys!**** Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Newsletter and the fly**

"I finally finished brushing my teeth." Hermione declared sitting on her bed.

"Tell me it's your last time." Complained Ginny. "It's been 45 times already Hermione. I don't think you need to brush it anymore."

"No...it's the only way." said Hermione laying on her stomach starring up at the ceiling. "Brushing my teeth won't do anything anyway. Ferret kissed me... and the fact that he kissed me is going to be stuck in my head forever! It's useless probably that git is around telling people that he stuck his tongue down my throat and I liked it."

"Why don't you just kill me, god?!"

"Hermione, c'mon and tell us about the kiss? What did Draco taste like?" asked Ginny smiling.

"Yeah, tell us. Was he a good kisser?" asked Lavender jumping up and down.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Lavender and Ginny. He was better then good. Matter of fact I want to kiss him again and again and again. He's the hottest guy at Hogwarts and has the sexiest lips ever."

" REALLY?! Continue Hermione!!!" claimed Lavender.

"I mean his tongue roaming my mouth...it.." said Hermione."It...i-it..."

Ginny shook Hermione by the shoulder saying. "It what Hermione!? Tell us! What Hermione???"

"It made me wanna puke."

Ginny and Lavender threw pillows at her for making them look so dumb. While Hermione rolled on her bed laughing her butt off.

"You should've seen your face. It looked..." Of course Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. She was too busy laughing at her friends. Lavender then stood up and got one of her pillows and kept on hitting Hermione with it. They played pillow fight for awhile until Hermione asked about Luna.

"So did Luna find anything for the newsletter yet?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's going to be here by tomorrow." answered Ginny.

"Good to hear that she found something. I really wonder what would happen if she got kicked off on the newsletter thingie of hers. She's in love with those things. "Anyways...I'll see you all tomorrow. -yawn- I'm going to bed." said Hermione turning of her light. The other girls then went back to their bed.

For awhile Hermione couldn't fall asleep. She turned in her bed a million times, well to her it was a million times. _Why can't I sleep...Ughhhh…-_turned over to the right side of the bed- _I blame that stupid one fourth dog, cow, bull, ferret shitting looking face. How dare he kissed me. Any girl in this school he could kiss but then he kissed me. What the hell is wrong with that arrogant arse. Think he can get any girl to bow down to him, act as if he's the world. Believe me I, Hermione Granger will never fall for that git. If he dare to lay his lips on me again he'll be sorry._

She bought her hands to her lips where Draco kissed her partly remembering the kiss. _Hmmm…Nice...smooth...soft... warm lips_. Hermione smiled at the feeling she remembered when he kissed her. She never felt anything like it before. It was weird. One of those feelings where you can't find the word for it. She wanted him to kiss her again and again and again though. _Oh what the hell did I just say?! _Hermione realized what she was thinking and hit herself . _Stop thinking like this Hermione. Stop thinking about the ferret. He kissed you because he wanted you to go crazy. Nothing other then that. He does not like you. You don't like him..._ She twist and turned to her left side_. I don't right? Or do I?_

While in Slytherin's dorm...

"Ughhh...stupid Crabbe and Goyle snoring like pigs." mumbled Draco turning in his bed. He couldn't sleep either. Twisting and turning in his bed all night. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Hermione. Plus with two snoring pigs sleeping in the same room you couldn't sleep for crap.

_Wonder how the hell does Zambini sleep through this. With two fatass sleeping like pigs. _thought Draco starring at the ceiling. _Why can't I sleep? I usually sleep through all this snoring, how come I can't sleep today._ He turned over to his left side.

_I blame that mudblood. If it weren't for the bet with Blaise I would be sleeping fine. Think she's all that smart and stuff. Well looks whose smart now. I have complete control over that stupid filthy know it all mudblood for two weeks. _He then smirked at his thoughts. _I'll make sure I will torture you so bad that you wish you were never born. I'll make you suffer for making me suffer. Hexing a Malfoy. Calling names and slapping a Malfoy. _He turned over to his right side._Ughhhh... why can't I go to sleep! Maybe it was that stupid kiss._

He touched his lips remembering the kiss. _She wasn't all that bad. Actually good...nahh one of the best. But then there's something to the kiss that I can't figure out. She has something that the other girls don't. Her lips were soft...sweet...and her vanilla smell. _He could taste her wild strawberries lips and her vanilla scented smell. He smiled at the thought. The weird thing was that he liked it. He didn't want to stop the kiss but Hermione did. If she didn't, they might've stood there forever. It was just so good. He kissed many girls before but none of theirs were like Hermione's kiss. _So soft. So...So...tempting..._ He turned to his right side again.

"I hate her. She is driving me crazy!" mumbled Draco.

The next morning in the Great Hall...

"Today I'll have to face that ferret..." thought Hermione chewing her bacon.

_And by the way best kiss ever. Can't wait for more. _Hermione couldn't get those words out of her head. Her head kept on repeating those words over and over and over again.

"Hermione, could you pass me the chocolate fudge?" asked Harry.

_Cuz of that ferret I can't concentrate now...him and his stupid nasty, yucky saliva transferring kiss_. Hermione thought. _Well I mean the kiss wasn't ...really bad...Okay...no I'm losing my mind.The kiss was crappy. I did not like it_.

"Hermione? Could you pass me the chocolate fudge?" asked Harry waving his hand in front of Hermione's face

"Oh sorry Harry. What was that?" Harry reached over to the chocolate fudge and took some. "Never mind. Anything wrong? You seem not yourself today." Hermione ignored Harry's remark and looked around the Great Hall. She notice that people were pointing and whispering something and keeping their eyes on her.

"That ferret better not say anything to them..." mumbled Hermione taking a look over at the Slytherin's table. Draco was talking to Blaise and the weirdest thing was that there were no girls surrounding him today. Not even one. He looked up at her and smirked. Hermione sent a glare back at him. She looked around the Great Hall again and saw sp,e girls giving her nasty looks while other's looked like they were crying for hours.

"Ginny and Lavender do you know why people are looking at me and whispering?" questioned Hermione. Ginny and Lavender laughed nervously, "What you mean?"

"Why are people looking at me and whispering stuff?"

"Do I have something on my face? Or both of you guys hiding something from me?" Lavender exchange look with Ginny but Hermione didn't see.

"We don't get you...Hey! look how pretty outside is." Ginny said trying to change the subject.

"Tell me. Is there so-" Before Hermione got to finish the owl post came flying in.

In the Great Hall now was filled with owls. One owl flew over to Hermione and dropped a rolled up parchment something looking like newspaper. Ginny and Lavender literally dived for the parchment.

"Hey! What are you two doing? Give me that now," demanded Hermione. "Why are you both acting so strangely today."

"N-nothing," answered Ginny and Lavender at the same time. Once again Hermione eyed them weirdly.

"Give me the parchment now! It's mine not yours. It's probably something important."

"It's nothing you want to read. So we'll get rid of it." said Ginny smiling guilty. Hermione tried to reach for the parchment behind Ginny's back. "Give...it...back.." "Lavender, a little help please." begged Ginny.

"What is wrong with you two..."said Hermione trying to get the parchment from Lavender now.

"Girls..." said Ron and Harry. Hermione then gave up on getting the parchment away from her two evil friend. "Fine keep it."

She sat back down and notice something on a parchment that someone was reading in Hufflepuff. There was a picture of some girl who looked liked her kissing some guy that looked very fimilar. Something just hit her.

"Shit! That's me and ...f-f-f-ferret." stuttered Hermione. She walked over to the Hufflepuff table and grabbed it from the girl and looked at it closely.

"Hey! It's my newsletter!" screamed the girl.

_It can't be...No...no...this is a dream. This is only a dream..._She read the headline. **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy a couple?** Her eyes went wide. She read on... **Hogwarts newest couple: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were found a couple who knows when? No one thought that Hermione and Draco would be a couple. They were on the impossible list. Now look. They're the newest cutest couple of Hogwarts. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin what a perfect match. Who would've thought Hermione and Draco would be so in love. As you can see above. There's a picture of them proving the world how much they love each other. Yet there's still people wondering how is it possible that Hermione and Draco could be a couple. They hated each other's guts and always fought. But how come they're a couple? Draco has a million girls chase after him yet he chose Hermione. **

**"Hermione is no different then any of us. I don't see why Draco would choose her over any of us. I mean look at her. The way she talks, acts, and dress. She couldn't be less then a geek." said some girls. "We're sure that Draco will dump that mother------' ugly ----- any day soon and be with one of us." Some words were block because of profanity.**

Hermione didn't want to read anymore. It was a living nightmare. Everyone at Hogwarts now thinks she and ferret are together. Now she knew why people were whispering and pointing at her. And why Lavender and Ginny were hiding the paper. Why Luna didn't tell her what was on this month's newsletter. Why there were no girls surrounding him today and why most of them looked like they were crying and angry. She scrunched up the paper and stomped all the way over to the Slytherin's table. Draco looked up at Hermione's angry face breathing down on him.

"What now Granger? Can't get enough of me?" questioned Draco sliding his hand through his sleek, blonde hair.

"Don't you give me that tone." declared Hermione. "HAVE YOU READ THE NEWSLETTER FOR THIS MONTH!"

With the loudness of Hermione's voice, the whole school became quiet and looked over at the Slytherin's table where the 'couple' were. She tossed the newsletter at Draco. He picked it up and begin to read. A smirk then showed up on his face.

"I just finished reading it." said Draco still smirking. Hermione whacked her head with her hand. "Malfoy, do you know what it says? It says HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY A COUPLE."

"Your point is, Granger?" said Draco lazy not looking up at her acting as if it was old news.

"Ughhhhhhh! Ferret don't you get it? I'm not with YOU. WHERE HAS YOUR BRAIN GONE ?!" shouted Hermione.

"Say whatever you want Granger. We kissed. The whole school knows. Might as well be a couple." said Draco eating his bacon.

"I think you're missing something here ferret. I'm not YOUR girlfriend. I'M NOT WITH YOU." said Hermione.

"Granger, stop faking. We've been going out since LAST WEEK." said Draco loudly so everyone in the room could hear. Hermione looked at him confused and angry.

"No I'm not with you." said Hermione. She knew everyone was watching and said," Let's go somewhere else to talk. Like more PRIVATE." Without waiting for an answer she pulled Draco by his collar out of the Great Hall.

"God Granger, stop pulling me by the collar. It's killin' me." said Draco. Hermione then let go of his collar and glared at him.

"Ferret go back in there and tell the goddamn school that I'm not dating you and I'm not your girlfriend." demanded Hermione.

"I don't get what you mean Granger." said Draco looking around the hall bored." Do you want to discuss about anything else except breaking up?"

"Malfoy look. I don't know what happened to you. If you got brainwashed or got shagged by that big fatass Pansy and got amnesia but listen to me. I AM NOT WITH YOU." said Hermione.

"Nothing happened to me Granger." said Draco. "Remember you HAVE to listen to me for two weeks. This is my second command. Fake as my girlfriend." Hermione looked at him confused.

"What you mean fake as your girlfriend?" Hermione shook her head and laughed hysterically. "You Draco Malfoy want me **Hermione Granger** to fake as your girlfriend? You got to be kidding me." Draco looked at Hermione weirdly and thought she went crazy. "Granger you ok?"

"I mean look at me. Look at you." said Hermione pointing to herself and him. "We're so different. You could have any girl at Hogwarts. There's plenty of girls out there dying to be your girlfriend and yet you want me to fake."

"Yes. I want you to fake as my girlfriend." demanded Draco.

"No." said Hermione. "I'm not gonna do that."

Draco then made a sad face. "You mean that Hermione Granger is going back on her words? I mean you did say yes to the deal. If you lost you would have to listen to me. And if you win I would have to listen to you." Hermione thought about it again..._He's right Granger. He won fair and square.Don't back out_...

"Fine...I'll fake as your.." said Hermione softly. She didn't want to finish her sentence because she would hate herself if she finished it.

"Good now anything else Sweetheart?" asked Draco looking at Hermione's blank face.

"No... How long would I have to be your...whatever you call it..." said Hermione.

"As long as I want you to." said Draco walking away from Hermione. "By the way Granger. Don't you think this is all. I'll have a list of stuff by tomorrow of what I want you to do. Oh and you can't tell anyone that we're fake dating." He opened the door and went back into the Great Hall leaving Hermione sitting slowly down on the floor.

"Let this all be a dream..." plead Hermione.

Over at the Slytherin's table...

Everyone was still whispering and pointing at Draco. But he ignored them and went back to eating. There was silence till Blaise said," You really dating her?"

"Yeah." lied Draco."Why you ask?"

"You knew that I was going to ask her out and yet you did." said Blaise who was pissed. "You never told me that you kissed Granger yesterday."

"You know first come, first serve." said Draco smirking. "What can you do about it? She was looking so innocent. You know what I mean right? Her innocent lips and her vanilla scent. Boy did her lips taste so good. They tasted like wild strawberries." Blaise's hand scrunched into a fist. Draco was enjoying pissing Blaise off even though Blaise was his best friend.

_That was for the time with Granger and you in potion class. Making me look like a fuckin arse_.

"I mean after I dump her, you could ask her out or whatever." said Draco.

" Fuck you." said Blaise glaring at Draco with fire in his eyes. "You can have any girl you want but you have to take her, huh?"

"When we finish the bet which I'm going to win. You could do whatever you want." said Draco taking a sip of his water.

"Oh just wait Draco. You'll see whose the winner. I'll make sure you'll never gonna win this bet." said Blaise.

"Oh is that so? I'll make sure I will win this bet." said Draco looking at Blaise.

While at the Gryffindor's table...

"You think Mione is ok?" asked Lavender looking guilty.

"Yea...I'm sure she is ok." answered Ginny. "We shouldn't have hide the paper from her. Sooner or later she was going to find out."

"How dare that git lay her lips on Hermione." said Harry angry.

"That son of a bitch. I can't believe he dare kissed her," said Ron with a red face as a tomato.

"Why aren't you guys eating...?" asked Ginny.

"How can we eat?"said Harry and Ron.

Hermione walked in the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down like nothing happened. She took a slice of bread and reached for the butter and spread it on the bread. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender looked at her with a worried look

"Why aren't you guys eating?" asked Hermione not looking at anyone.

"Oh. We're full." answered Ginny smiling. "You ok?"

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" asked Hermione looking at Ginny.

"Oh nothing...just making sure that you're feeling better." said Ginny. Hermione took a bite of her bread and looked outside. She couldn't believe what she was going to be doing for the next two weeks. Hermione sigh, "Why did I say yes?"

She hated herself. If she didn't think that she would've got the answer right she wouldn't be in this mess right now. Now she must explain to the others about her dating ferret without exposing the truth.

"Guys, I have to tell you something..." said Hermione looking away from the window.

"Go ahead Mione. We're listening." said Ron smiling at her. She smiled at him but it didn't last long til it disappeared from her face. "I have been hiding something from you guys...well not really..." said Hermione looking down at her fingers. She was doodling with her hands. "What I meant was that...I'm going to tell you something and maybe some of you might not want to talk to me again... I'll understand if you don't..."

"Hermione what are you talking about? What do you mean some of us might not want to talk to you again?" questioned Harry.

"I'm..."

"You what Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I'm...I'm...with"

"You're with who?" asked Lavender.

"I'm...w-with...D-D-Draco..." stammered Hermione. She couldn't believe she said his name. _Now say good bye to Harry and Ron forever. They're going to hate you.._."

"YOU WHAT!" shouted Ron. The whole room was looking over at Ron.

"I'm...with...Draco.."said Hermione softly. Harry and Ron was speechless so was the rest of the Gryffindors.So was the whole room. There were mutters and talking going on now.

"Hermione...tell me that you're kidding..." said Ginny gulping.

Hermione didn't look at Ginny. "No, Ginny I'm not kidding...I'm with..Draco."

"What you mean you're with Draco?" asked Lavender. "You hated him yesterday and everything. And now you're with him?"

"It was all an...act... I've been with Draco ever since last week..." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione please tell me you're playing." pleaded Harry. "Hermione. Look me in the eye and tell me you were just kidding. Tell me you were just testing us to see how we would react." Hermione did not looked up at Harry. She kept on shaking her head no.

"You mean you're not kidding..." asked Harry. "Y-y-you're Malfoy's girlfriend...The guy that tortured you for years..." Hermione nodded a yes.

"Mione, how could you? Out of every guy in Hogwarts you chose him?" asked Ron.

"Ron and Harry. It's her choice..." said Ginny. Hermione wanted to die right now. She didn't want to live anymore. She tried so hard not to cry but couldn't help it. Tears were forming in her eyes and slowing dripping onto her hand. One by one tears were dripping, wetting her soft hands.

"Say something Hermione. Why HIM!" demanded Ron not looking at Hermione. Draco on the other side of the room saw Hermione crying and felt bad. It was his fault that Hermione was crying... _That mudblood deserves it…Don't feel bad for her. You're a Malfoy. Be strong._ He couldn't help it but felt ill.

"Ron just leave her alone... Whoever she wants to be with it's her choice not yours." said Ginny grabbing Ron's arm pulling him down to sit. Ron just nudged his arm away from his sister and kept on yelling at Hermione.

"WHY HIM!" shouted Ron.

"I...d-dunno..." replied Hermione still not looking up at Ron and Harry, her two best friends. "A-a-are you guys... m-mmmad at me?"

"We don't know what to say or how to react..." said Harry. "I mean you're with this fag who you've hated for years. Who made our lives a livin' hell for five years. And now you're here telling me you're with him?"

He bend down to Hermione and looked her in the eyes. "Did he do anything to you to make you say this?" Hermione shook her head. There were silence in the Great Hall now. No muttering or talking or whispering. They kept on looking at the Slytherin's table and Gryffindor's table back and forth.

Hermione then stood up and wipe her tears with her hands."I'm going to...the bathroom.." said Hermione. She walked out of the Great Hall not looking at anyone. Harry and Ron stood up and walked over to the Slytherin's table and yelled at Malfoy.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione!" demanded Harry crunching his fist. Draco looked at Harry and answered lazily. "Nothing. Like she said we've been going out since last week." Ron grabbed Draco by the collar. "What the hell did you do to make Hermione say that!" Draco shoved Ron and said," Don't you ever touch me again weasel. So what if you lost the girl that you've like for years? You were too slow. I mean who wouldn't want me over you?" (**A/N: I would! Don't look at me like I'm weird...you know you want him**.)

Ron's face was even redder then a tomato. You couldn't tell if he was mad or blushing.

"I mean look at you potty and weasel. Who would want you? Even your best friend that's a girl chose your enemy over you."

"Why you son of a -" said Ron. He was gonna tackle Draco down if it weren't for Harry holding him back. "Stop it Ron. He's just saying that to get on our nerves. C'mon we don't want trouble... for now just forget about this..." He pulled Ron back to the Gryffindor table.

"Thought so Potty. You're freakin scared." shouted Draco smirking. He straight himself and left the Great Hall searching for Hermione. "Where the heck is she..." He went to the girl's bathroom to see but didn't dare enter.

"Granger are you in there?" asked Draco. No one was in there. "Ughhh where the hell are you..." He shut the door then walked to the Gryffindor's Dorms.

"Granger you in there?" called Draco. The fat lady in the frame asked for the password.

"How the hell am I suppose to know... for devil's sake I'm a Slytherin not a stinkin' Gryffindor." shouted Draco.

"How rude..." said the fat lady. Draco ignored her remark and asked if Hermione went into the Gryffindor's common room.

"No." answered the Fat lady. "If nothing else then leave. I don't want to talk to a rude little boy like you. I might get bad influence." Draco turned around and mumbled something like Someday I'll tear you apart and flush you down the toilet to see if you're going to get influence by poo and pee.

- In Draco's head-

"How dare you! Stop that." declared the fat lady.

"Stop what?" asked Draco tearing the fat lady into four peices. Then eight peices. Then twelve.

"I'm going to report you to Dumbledore." threaten the Fat lady. You can't really see her now. All you can see are bunch of peices of paper. Unless you put it all together then yeah. He then took the peices of the fat lady and flushed it down the toilet.

"Noooooooooooooo," echoed the Fat lady going down the drain.

"Hope you get influence by all the poop and pee down there." declared Draco. "Crappy woman...If you're going to get bad influence from me. Wonder what you're going to get in the toilet now." He was busy imagining that that he walked right into a pole.

"Stupid crappy pole." shouted Draco standing up.Then something hit him. The potty room #2!

"Why didn't I think of that!" said Draco hitting his head with his palm. "That's where Granger would be. Of course the Potty room #2." He ran to the library to see if Hermione was in there. He looked around and saw a girl with brunnette hair with arms around her, covering her face. He knew it was Hermione right away. No one in Hogwarts had shoulder length curly brunette hair. And at the same time in the library crying. He sat down and watched her.

"I h-h-hate th-that b-b-bastard," cried Hermione. Harry and Ron was her two best friends and now she's left with none. She still have Ginny and Lavender but they weren't like Harry and Ron. Her only two best friends gone in one day. Why? All thanks to the one and only ferret that she hate.

"Tsk. Tsk. Never thought you would actually cry cuz of potty and weasel." said Draco. Hermione looked up at him with red, watery, anger eyes. He no longer see the innocent looking eyes but eyes fill with anger waitin to be explode.

"I hate you Malfoy. I hate your guts. I hate you for being born. I hate you for being here at Hogwarts. I hate you for makin my life a livin hell. I hate you for making me lie to Ron and Harry. The two person I love. But of course you don't know what it's like not to have friends cuz you don't have any. You don't know what's it like to loose something or someone, knowing they will never speak or talk to you again ever." said Hermione.

"Don't you dare say that Granger. I have friends more then you'll ever have. So don't you dare say I don't know what it's like to loose something or someone." snapped Draco. Hermione gave him a laugh,"Right. You know how it's like to loose a friend." She blew her nose with a tissue and looked around the room."If you know how it's like then why the hell do you make others lose their friends?"

"Like I said Granger. Before I die I'll make your life a livin' hell. And it looks like I'm doing a good job," answered Draco coldly. He didn't want to get soft on her. He was a Malfoy and a Malfoy does not go and show his weakness in front of a woman. Especially a Mudblood.

"If you come here to do whatever then go ahead. I don't care anymore." said Hermione resting her chin on her hands. _She looks so beautiful that way...Yet so sad_...He cleared his head from his last thought and looked at the clock. It was almost class time and there they were, sitting in Potty room #2.

"Aren't you going to class?" asked Draco.

"As if you care Malfoy. Why don't you go and make someone's else life a livin' hell for once and leave me alone." replied Hermione. She didn't want to go to class anymore. Seeing Ron and Harry makes her want to cry more. She didn't care if she miss a million assignments now. She couldn't care less if she fail the whole year.

_That would be great... If only the floor would open up and suck me right in. Into a different world. Perhaps a world where nothing exist except me. I can do whatever, whenever I want without anyone saying anything._ _But then that's to good to be true_. She felt an arm pulling her up and knew it was Malfoy's. She pushed his away.

"Leave me alone." Hermione said stubbornly not looking up at Draco. Draco ignored her and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Hermione tried to push his arm away but couldn't this time. His grip was too strong, but not too strong to hurt Hermione. "What are you doing Malfoy?" He grabbed her bag and struggled to pull her out of the library. She kept on grabbing on one of the bookshelves.

"Let...go..." demanded Draco pulling her.

"NO...You let go...of me." argued Hermione hanging on the bookshelves.

"What...the heck...is wrong with...you." grunted Draco trying to pull her away from the bookshelves.

"Let...go..of me," shouted Hermione. She couldn't hold on much longer. One by one her fingers started to slip. Draco was still holding onto her trying to pull her out. She finally let go of the bookshelves but now was hanging on the door.

"Granger...You're going to be late!" declared Draco.

"I don't care," replied Hermione. "Let go of me!" Draco stubbornly didn't listen. He was still trying to get Hermione out of the library. Well he's close enough anyway. Hermione tried kicking him but kept on missing.

"Watch it, Granger." declared Draco dodging one of Hermione's kick. "Watch where you're kicking me." He was half pulling her and half dodging her kicks.

"Psh...as if I care any less." said Hermione. If she slip this time then she would be out for good. Draco took a deep breath and then gave Hermione a big pull and she let go. Making him fall backwards and her landing on top of him.

"Opps..." said Hermione trying to get up but Draco held her hands keeping her down. "What the heck Malfoy."

"Don't get up..." declared Draco. She looked at him weirdly and he smirked. She tried again but was held down by Draco. She was stubborn and tried again and again and again. Till the sixth time she gave up.

"What the heck is wrong with you ferret. You said we're going to be late for class if we don't leave the library. And now when we're out you won't let me go." said Hermione. Draco didn't say anything but looked at her frustration.

_Granger, did you know that you look very cute when you're frustrated and mad? _Hermione let out a groan and looked at him. "Why the hell do you not want me to get up? Damn you ferret. Do you really like the ground that much?" Draco chuckled and said, "No Granger. It's not the ground I like. It's you on top of me that's what I like." Hermione half blushed and half looked disgusted.

_Why the hell am I on the ground with Malfoy on top of him! thought Hermione. If I wasn't stubborn and just leave when he said so. We wouldn't be in this position now. Malfoy wouldn't even let me get up. WHY! He likes me being on top of him. That freakin son- wait a minute...Did he say he likes me being on top of him? _Draco looked up at Hermione and smirked. "You like us being in this position, huh?" That bought Hermione back and snapped at him."If I did then why the hell for the last 15 minutes trying to get up while you on the other hand keep on pulling me down."

"Admit you like me Granger. You must find me attractive somewhere." said Draco. "You must admit the picture with you and me kissing. I looked quite handsome in it don't you think?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah you look really handsome." said Hermione without thinking. Her eyes went wide. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. I just complimented ferret_. thought Hermione. Draco smirked. "Thought so Granger."

"No. I meant you w-w-weren't handsome..." Hermione stuttered while looking at Draco. "You know..." They were looking at each other, starring into each other's eyes. This was the third time they were close. So close they could feel each other's breathing. They tried to look away but couldn't. They're eyes stayed fix on each other.

_Look away stupid eyes! Damn you Granger. Why does your eyes make me feel..._ How hard he tried to look away from Hermione's eyes it just wouldn't move. It wouldn't budge.

_Damn you Malfoy…look away...look away before something happens... _Her brain kept on telling her eyes to look away but it wouldn't. Her legs felt like Jell-O now. Her body felt tired and somehow she felted like she needed to lay on something. Without thinking she relaxed her body and let them fall on Draco's. Their face moved closer and closer. Nose touching nose. Head touching head.

_Damn you Hermione! Move or else something is bound to happen! _shouted Hermione in her head. Yet her brain and her body wouldn't work together to move.

_Why the hell isn't she moving? _thought Draco. There were no smirk no expression on his face. He was relaxed, out of touch. It seems like he wasn't himself, weren't in this world but his. _If none of us move...we...might...kiss again..._ Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzzzzz... Something was making that sound. Bzzzzzzzzz...Bzzzz... A fly flew around Hermione and Draco. Yet they still didn't part away, still looking into each other's eyes. Bzzzzzzzzzz. Goes the fly again. Bzzzzzzzzzzz. He was flying back and forth in front of Draco's and Hermione's face. Bzzzzzzzzzzzz cried the fly again then Draco took his hand and chase the fly away from his face and Hermione's. That was when Hermione and Draco looked away trying to hide their blushing. Hermione stood up and for some reason offered her hand to help Draco up. He accepted her hand and stood up and almost fell again.

"Opps..don't want to fall again now do we?" Hermione laughed nervously.

"Uh...yea..." said Draco putting his hand around his neck embarrassed.

"Um...yea." said Hermione smiling. They were embarrassed to look at each other now and then.

"So should we go to class or do you wanna ditch it for today?" asked Draco looking somewhere else.

"I guess we should get to class..." said Hermione. "See ya then.." He and her turned away and walked separated ways. Hermione then realized Draco still had her book bag and started to run back to the direction Draco went.

Draco on the other hand was still walking and kept on thinking what could've happen if that fly didn't come between them. Would they could've kiss? He couldn't help it but smile.

"Draco!" shouted Hermione. He turned around and saw Hermione running to him. _Did she just called me Draco?_

"You have my bookbag." claimed Hermione who was breathing hard now.

"Ohhh... here sorry... I didn't realized that." He handed the bookbag back to Hermione and accidently touched her hand. She froze when her their hand met. She yanked it away and blush. Draco once again run his hand back and forth behind his neck.

"Yea...well got to go or else we'll be punish for sure." said Hermione laughing nervously. She turned to leave until Draco said, "Did you call me Draco?"

"Well...yea. I am faking as your girlfriend and I don't think girlfriends and boyfriends call each other by their last name do they?" asked Hermione. Draco whacked his head. "Oh, yeah. How can I forget about that." Hermione smiled at him and turned around and left.

_Draco, Draco, Draco_. thought Hermione over and over in her head. _I like saying that_. She couldn't help but kept on smiling. _He's cute when he's nervous_. thought Hermione. (**A/N: Im writing this part and for some reason I'm smiley like how Hermione is...weird**.)

"Harry do you think Hermione is okay?" asked Ron. "She's not in class...and normally she wouldn't skip a class."

"Ron, don't worry I'm sure she's al-" Hermione then entered the room smiling. Harry and Ron looked at her weirdly.

"Miss Granger, why are you late?" asked Professor McGonagall eyeing Hermione."Oh sorry Professor. I was in the library and forgot the time." lied Hermione. She walked over and sat down.

"Well Miss Granger. Since you arrive late I don't really want to give you a detention so you own me a five page essay on why you shouldn't be late again. Back and front." demanded McGongall."10 points from Gryffindor for lateness. Even though I'm a Gryffindor myself I must be fair." The Gryffindors groaned and some mumbled.

"Okay Professor. No problem." said Hermione smiling. Harry gave Ron a worried look.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Lavender. Hermione turned to her and nodded her head yes.

"Harry she's happy..." whispered Ron.

"I know she is.." whispered Harry. He was sure that before she left she was crying alot and was upset. Now she was happy as a bunny in spring.

"Shhhhhh." commanded McGonagall.

"_Draco...Draco...Draco..._" thought Hermione. She then hit herself. _What the hell is wrong with me! Why the hell am I acting like this! Ron and Harry is probably not talking to me and I'm here smiling. Smiling about Malfoy's name_!

_Well...yea. I am faking as your girlfriend and I don't think girlfriends and boyfriends call each other by their last name do they? _thought Draco. Those last words that were said by Hermione kept on repeating over and over again in his head. _She called me Draco... She actually faking as my girlfriend..._ He finally reached his classroom and came in.

"Mr. Malfoy where were you and why were you late?" demanded Professor Sprout.

"I lost track at time that's all..." answered Draco walking over to the Slytherin's table and sat down next to Blaise.

"Well, make sure you're not late next time. I won't give you detention this time but next time I will." said Sprout.

_Draco... _Repeating again in his head. It was not because Hermione called him that for the first time, it was the way she says it. Nice and smooth unlike the other girls screaming, yelling it. He remembered when she fell on him, relaxing her body onto his. Her honey colored eyes looking into his. Her kiss, her vanilla scent. And her blushing cuz he touched her hand. Everything.

"Look at that fatass teaching about stupid plants that talks," said Pansy making fun of Professor Sprout. "Draco, don't you think she's stupid?" She looked over at Draco to see his respond but didn't get any. "Draco?" He was still thinking about Hermione and didn't pay any attention to what was going on till something was on his thigh.

"What the hell!" shouted Draco coming back to reality. Pansy laughed. "Drakie, I touched your thigh and you didn't realized it." Draco stared daggers at Pansy. "Don't you dare touch me again!" Blaise rolled his eyes and said," Yeah Pansy. Don't you know he's already taken? He's with GRANGER!"

"I don't care. Drakie is mine. Drakie can't you do better then her! Why that filthy mudblood?" whined Pansy. Draco then snapped at Pansy. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A MUDBLOOD. If you ever do again you'll be sorry." Pansy then looked frighten and shutted up.

"And Zambini. Don't take it out on me cuz you can't get Granger." said Draco.

"Watch me. I'll snatch her out of your hand anytime soon. So I suggest you do all the things with her before she's gone." sneered Blaise. Draco ignored Blaise's comment.

"Why the hell did I say that? I just stood...up for her..." thought Draco. He hit his head with his palm." I think I've hit the ground to hard today.."

**A/N: I know this chapter was kinda mushy but hey I wrote it a year ago. I NEED A BETA! I HAVE LIKE 5 CHAPTERS TO BE CORRECTED! I'M SORRY FOR MY HORRIBLE GRAMMAR. I TRIED MY BEST CORRECTING IT BUT SOME PARTS I JUST SKIM CUZ OF TOO LAZY TO READ xD hahaha umm if you would love to beta my story say so in your review! See you all again.. hopefully soon? DO NOT kill me pleasssssssse D**


	7. Massages

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I was suppose to update last week but somehow fanfic was dead so I couldn't. Ummm if anyone would like to beta please tell me!Thanks to all these people who took their time to review: Blackroses16, aweirdoperson, and HRInuyashaFan16. On with the story and sorry for my bad grammar! **

**Aweirdoperson: I can't see your email address so i can't send you my story to beta... can you somehow send me yur email again?**

Chapter 7: Massages...

_Hmmm...what else should I add on here? _thought Draco looking down at the parchment that he made for Hermione. _Should I go easy on her? _He looked around the room to see if he could get any ideas. He looked back down at the list and read the stuff he wrote silently in his head.

"That's good enough for her." He put the parchment in his robe and went to lay on his bed. _Why can't I get her out of my head? She is no different from any girls I've been with... Yet when I see her I feel all weird and not myself_. After the incident with Hermione on top of him, she have been driving him out of his mind. He thinks of her every minute, every seconds. For some reason he was just going crazy thinking of her. Her smile, her scent, and her honey, brown eyes. How soft her hands were and the way she blush. Everything about her was driving him crazy. So crazy he can't concentrate on his work anymore or even interested when his friends are making fun of. All because of a girl name Hermione Granger.

"God, why does she have to be such a tootsie pop - hard on the outside, soft and sweet on the inside," said Draco shutting his eyes and massaging his throbbing temples. Okay, he had to admit it. He sort of like how free Hermione was. She took chances and just did things other girls wouldn't. It wasn't his style but he had to admire it. _You don't care about your looks or what you're going to wear tomorrow like other girls. You don't drool over hot guys like me. Granger...why are you so different from all the other girls?_

The next morning in the Library...

Hermione took out a parchment and begin her punishment. "I can't beleive it's that ferret whatever you call the guy when you're dating's fault. I have to write five pages of why I shouldn't be late again. If it weren't for that arrogant arse. I wouldn't be doing homework now and get punish. If I didn't get out of the library then I wouldn't have homework. If he pulled me out of the library he should've let me get up so I wouldn't be late. But Nooooooooooooooo we had to be on top of each other more then 15 minutes." A voice in her head then said,"Admit it Hermione, you liked it when you were on top of Draco. Laying your body on his. Looking into his gray shimmering eyes." Hermione looked around the room and hit herself on the side of the head. "I think I've been in the Library too much now that I'm hearing voices." said Hermione."You like him..." sang the voice in Hermione's head. She hit herself on the side of the head again. "I so do not like that git. If it weren't for the stupid riddle and me being who I am not going back on my words."

In the Slytherin's common room again...

"Where are you going so early Drakie poo poo?" asked Pansy. Draco was combing his hair smirking at his own hot reflection.

"Pansy, don't ever call me shit." Pansy looked up at him weirdly. "What you mean shit? I called you my Drakie wackie poo."

Draco rolled his eyes and said,"I'm going somewhere that is none of your buisness."

"Yeah, Pansy. He's meeting his girlfriend so you should stop trying to steal him away.." mumbled Blaise who looked at his reflection in the mirror, checking his hair.

"What the heck is with guys these days and their hair?" asked Pansy. "Where are you going Blaise? Meeting some girl?" Blaise turned around and grabbed his books. "You could say yes." He then left the dorm leaving Draco and Pansy.

"What is up with Blaise?" said Draco. "Ever since I went out with H-H-Hermione he's been acting weird.." This was the first time he said _her_ name in front of someone. Pansy gazed up at him weirdly. "Drakkiieeeeee!" She jumped on him and hung onto his neck."When did you start calling that..." She remembered not to use the word or else she'll get it.

"DAMN YOU FREAKIN HALF DINO HALF HIPPO! YOU MESSED MY HAIR UP!" shouted Draco whacking Pansy off his .

"_He thinks he's all mighty and that. I'll show him when I'm going to steal her under his hands_," thought Blaise running his hand through his sleek black hair. He turned right and entered the library and searched for a girl with curly brunnette hair. Spotted her he went over to the nearest bookshelf and acted as if he was searching for a book.

"Where is that damn book..." mumbled Blaise taking a peek to see if Hermione noticed him. She continue writing without looking up.

"Hmmm... WHERE oh WHERE is that BOOK I'm looking for." Blaise said making it loud enough for Hermione to notice him. Man was he right. Not only did she notice that it was him. The rest of the people in the library notice.

"Mind keeping your tone down young man," declared the librarian.

"Oh sorry..." replied Blaise. Hermione giggled at Blaise for being shush at. "Oh hi Granger."

"What book are you looking for?" Hermione asked. "I could help you find it.."

"Oh nahhh...I tried to look for it awhile but couldn't find it..guess it's checked out." lied Blaise getting out a seat and sat next to Hermione. "Do you always go to the library every morning Granger? I mean it's nothing but bunch of bookshelves with hard covers bind with pages in them." Hermione looked up at him and sticked out her tongue. "So what book were you looking for anyway?"

"I was looking for some weird potion that we're going to be learning today." lied Blaise. Hermione gave him a weird look. "Snape...uh wanted me to get use to it first and you know read ahead alittle so I might get some stuff so Miss Smarty here won't need to tutor stupid Blaise." Hermione nodded her head. "You're not that bad you know. You're actually a very fast learner."

Blaise looked at Hermione with a you-kidding-me look. "You don't know me yet Granger. By the way what are you working on?" He looked at Hermione's parchment and noticed that it was something that wasn't good. "You got tardy? Daaaaaaaaaammmmmn. Never thought you would be tardy." Hermione gave Blaise a playful punch. "Don't you dare hit me Miss Smarty. You may tell me what a definition is to a potion but you may never hit me." Hermione gave him another playful punch. Blaise gave her a half how dare you not follow order and half joking look. She knew he was kidding and kept on giving him playful punches.

"I mean it Miss Smarty Granger. If you do not stop I will do something to you," said Blaise smirking. Hermione laughed," What are you now? Draco Malfoy number 2?" asked Hermione."And what would you do to me if I don't stop?"

"Well, Granger you gotta admit I look waayyyyyyy better then Draco at smirking. More hotter you know." He nudging Hermione's shoulder. Hermione still giggling, shook her head. "C'mon Granger admit it. I look sexier and hotter then Draco." She still was giggling and still was shaking her head. "Fine, don't say why I told you so." He then started to tickle her. After a few minutes she ended up on the floor ticklish.

"Stop it," demanded Hermione.

"Not till you admit it Granger." answered Blaise tickling her tummy. She kept on yelling stop but he wouldn't.Everyone in the library was looking at Hermione and Blaise.

"Stop it. People are watching.." declared Hermione who was still on the floor being tickling. The librarian walked over pulling Blaise by the ear and Hermione. "Go pack your stuff and Get OUT! Get out now."

"I'm terribly sorry..." said Hermione giving Blaise death glares, packing her stuff away.

"YOU BOTH GET OUT NOW!" shouted the librarian. Blaise waited no longer and pulled Hermione by her arm out the library.

"Shitty Hippo dino," said Draco fixing his hair. "I should've been in the library 20 minutes ago." He opened the door and headed to the library. When he got to the library he saw Hermione running out with Blaise. "So this is where he was going...that fuckin son of bitch."

"See what you got us into," yelled Hermione. "You had to go tickle me and make the librarian kicked us out."

"It was so your fault that you didn't admit it." said Blaise. He was still holding onto Hermione's hand. They was busy giving each other playful punches that they didn't even notice Draco standing there.

"I got kicked out of the library cuz of you," said Hermione giving him a punch.

"Well if you admit that I was better looking then Draco we wouldn't be out here right now would we Miss Smarty?" questioned Blaise looking at her with a smirk.

Hermione laughed at him. "Do you wanna become the next Malfoy or something Zambini? I mean c'mon the only guy going around Hogwarts smirking at girls is Draco. With you going around smirking you'll become Draco #2."

"So you're saying I shouldn't smirk?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah." answered Hermione. "You don't look tha cute when you smirk.You're actually cuter without it." Blaise looked at Hermione giving her a weird look.

"Well... cute in some way." said Hermione not looking at him but at the sky.

"So Miss Smarty here thinks I, Blaise Zambini is sexy..." said Blaise giving a proud look. Hermione whacked him playfully. "Not sexy I said cute." Draco standing watching Blaise "flirting" with Hermione made him wanna punch the crap out of Blaise. _"They act as if they're a couple. She's suppose to act as mine not his. How dare she go and flirt with a Slytherin that is besides me." _thought Draco crunching his fists.

"C'mon we're going to be late for breakfast." said Blaise pulling Hermione. They notice Draco standing there with a very pissed off face.

"Oh hey..." said Blaise. Draco looked at Hermione's hand noticing that Blaise was still holding onto it. Hermione Following Draco's gaze, Hermione realized she was still holding Blaise's hands and quickly tried to let go. But somehow Blaise stopped her and kept a strong grip on her.

"Morning Draco..." greeted Hermione with a sappy smile. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you say something?" Draco didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the holding hands again. "I beleive I was interrupting something. Is that right Blaise?" sneered Draco.

"Matter of fact you did Draco.You see..me and Granger were playing around...that is til you came in," said Blaise looking at Draco who looked more pissed off then before.

"Oh is that so...I beleive Hermione is my girlfriend so if you would be so gladly to let go of her hand." demanded Draco. Hermione was stuck in the middle. She didn't know what to do or say.

Blaise then let go of Hermione's hand softly and said," Sorry I didn't relized that. Well, I'll see you at Breakfast Granger." He turned and walked away. Knowing that Draco was still watching him, he turned around and said,"Oh and it's been a nice morning playing tickling with you. Can't wait to do it again." He smirked at Hermione and left. She shook her head smiling silently to herself. Draco turned back at Hermione and her smile faded right away.

"Hey..look it's breakfast," said Hermione laughing nervously. "So um...you wanna go?" Draco's expression didn't change a bit. Hermione knew he was somehow mad now...

"What did he mean about this tickling game. And why were you with him in the morning." demanded Draco. Hermione looked around but didn't dare to look Draco in the eye. She was somehow...scared. "Well you see...he was looking for a book but couldn't find it. So he saw me and we chatted a little. Then things got out of hand. We got kicked out of the library and that's when we saw you." She then gave him a sweet smile to see if his expression was going to change.

"Things out of hand? What kind of things?" asked Draco with a straight face.

"Uh...tickling? Heh heh heh..." laughed Hermione. "You know...I punched him playfully and he tickled me everywhere making me laugh then we got kicked out."

"YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" shouted Draco. Hermione looked at him weirdly. "Yeah...well in a friend way."

"You let him hold your hand," said Draco ignoring Hermione's last comment.

"Well you see...he sort of pulled me out of the library and I guess we didn't notice that we were holding hands... besides he held my hand for like only a little. When he saw you he let go..." said Hermione. Well she did tell most of it except the part Blaise not letting go.

"No, it wasn't. You were holding hands with him since you both ran out of the library. You guys saw me and didn't even let go til i said so." corrected Draco.

Hermione tried to change the subject by saying," Hey let's go to lunch..." Draco stood there still glaring at her. "You didn't even try to let go of his hand. And when I touch you. You would slap and shit. Well look, Zambini a Slytherin held your hand and you didn't even say anything."

"Ok, your point is?" asked Hermione looking at him."What is it to you if Zambini holds my hand. It's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend. For real anyway."

"Well you're suppose to fake as my girlfriend. With you going around holding Zambini's hand, playing tickling games. What would others think of you and me? Hermione Granger may be cheating on Draco Malfoy the hottest, sexiest guy at Hogwarts." said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are we going to breakfast or not? If not then stand here with an angry face for the rest of the day." Draco reached into his robe and took out a parchment handing it to Hermione. "That's the stuff I want you to do... Those are the only things I could come up with. But don't you think that's all."

Hermione read the parchment and argued. "What the heck Malfoy. Kiss you on the cheeks in front of Harry and Ron? Hug when we part... Eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the Slytherin table next to you. C'mon you serious?You know what you will do to me if I kiss you in front of Harry and Ron? I'll no longer have friends. And eat with you at the Hell table is? I can't sit with you at that table."

"Oh Granger I think you skipped an important line." He pointed to the sentence that said "We would have to french kiss at least once every two days." Hermione looked at the sentence and reread it again and again. "No...we can't french. I mean you freaking french me like two days ago. I could do kiss on cheek but hell no am I going to do french." Draco's expression turned back to normal now and gave Hermione a laugh,"What is the difference of a french? They're the same thing."

"No... FRENCH is when you transfer your yucky saliva into someone's else mouth, with your tongue moving around in their mouth. A kiss on the cheek is only a kiss on the cheek. Plain. No saliva transferring, no tongue." argued Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione's face and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Hermione. She looked at the parchment again to reread the parchment closely this time. "Calling you sweet names...You mean pet names like Pansy calls you Drakie Poo?" asked Hermione. Draco stopped chuckling when Hermione bought up Pansy's name. "No... as long as you don't call me Malfoy ferret or other names that couples don't call each other." Hermione made a twisted face. Draco looked at her about to laugh again.

"So are we going to breakfast, dear?" asked Draco offering his hand to Hermione. Her faced turned blank. "I think I just lost my hunger for breakfast."

"Well, Hermione you're going to breakfast whether or not you're hungry." said Draco grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her to the Great Hall.

While in the Great Hall...

"Do you think we're being hard on Hermione?" asked Harry looking at the blank seat next to him.

"We're not doing anything," said Ron.

"Not Harry but you Ron! You shouted at her til she cried." snapped Ginny.

"No wonder no girl would like you," said Lavender. "If Hermione doesn't eat with us again I'll know who to blame." -giving murder stares at Ron-

"Yeah RON!" shouted Ginny. "Without her we're gonna die." They waited for a few minutes to see if Hermione was going to come down but seeing no sign of her they started to eat. Then all a sudden the Great Hall door opened and in came Draco holding Hermione's hand.

"Talking of Hermione here she is." said Lavender. She waved for Hermione to come but notice that Hermione didn't even look at the Gryffindor table.

"Why isn't she going over to us?" asked Harry seeing she was taking a seat at the Slytherin's table between Zambini and Malfoy.

Over at the Slytherin's table...

"What is SHE doing here?" asked Pansy giving a digusted look at Hermione.

"Sit down Granger.." said Blaise patting at the seat near him which Pansy was in.

"Hey I sit here if you're blind Blaise." screamed Pansy glaring daggers at him. He shoved Pansy off the seat and took a peice of napkin and wipped the seat. "Now all clean. Have a seat Granger." Hermione gave him a nervous laugh and sat down next to him.

"Why you!" Shouted Pansy trying to get up from the floor. "God why was I born with a big ass? Now I can't get up." She was still trying to get up. "Ughh...-take a deep breath- up I go." -took another breath- "Oh god I'm tired." She then laid back down. Yes, Pansy is on the ground. Her butt size was a watermelon. With a butt like that it's hard to get up when you're on the ground. Draco stepped over her to sit next to Hermione. The Slytherins was mumbling stuff about having a Gryffindor at their table. While the Great Hall was full of murmuring and whispering._ "Oh god...Lavender and Ginny and the others must hate me..." _thought Hermione doodling with her hands.

"Granger why aren't you eating?" questioned Blaise.

"Oh...I'm uh eating..." said Hermione helping herself to the food on the table.

At the Gryffindor's table...

"Mione is sitting over there Harry... She is sitting there with FERRET instead of us.." said Ron.

"I know...maybe we did the right thing..." mumbled Harry. It was too good to be true. The Golden Trio was falling apart. Without Hermione there is no Golden Trio. Without her how was Harry and Ron going to keep their grades up?Who else is going to cheer them up when they're down? Who's going to be the smart one?...

"Without her who am I going to fight with now..." said Ron pushing his carrots around on his plate.

"Probably Hermione thinks we're not talking to her so that's why she's eating at their table now..." said Ginny.

"Yeah..." said Lavender.

Back at the Slytherin's table...

Eating for awhile Hermione was feeling a little comfortable in the Slytherin's table. She picked her carrots with her fork and ate some. Blaise on the side was taking small peeks at her.

_"Thought so Draco. I'm winning Granger."_ thought Blaise. He breathed in some air. Why? Three words: Hermione's vanilla scent. _"If she was mine I'll be hugging her always."_ On the other hand Draco was making sure that Blaise was not touching Hermione.

When Hermione was reaching for the pancakes. Her hand touched Blaise and it made Hermione blushed a little. Draco seeing that scowled. _"Son of a bitch. Who does he think he is? Hitting on Granger knowing that she's mine. Doesn't he know what girlfriend means? Tickling his girl. Touching her hand."_

"Granger, you should eat more." said Blaise putting pancakes on her plate. "If you don't eat your food, who is going to feed your brain." He poked Hermione's head. Hermione dodged his poking and laughed.

"Zambini you should be the one feeding your brain." She looked at Draco's plate and saw nothing on his plate.

"Draco, why aren't you eating?" She took some of her pancakes and put it on Draco's plate. _"Putting Pancakes on her plate. Sitting next to her. Flirting with his girl." _

"Draco, you there?"

"Oh yeah..." answered Draco. "Thanks for worrying about me Hermione.You're the GREATEST GIRLFRIEND anyone can have."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes and said," No problem Draco. I mean that's what GIRLFRIENDS do for their BOYFRIENDS. Of course I gotta take care of you. If I don't whose going to take care of me."

"Don't worry Granger. If he doesn't take care of you, I will." answered Blaise putting his hand over her shoulder, pulling her close. During that instant Draco pulled Hermione into a tight hug. While hugging Hermione, Draco was glaring at Blaise. Hermione was sitting there being hugged by Draco thought he was nuts. _"Why all a sudden a hug...-sniff- His shirt smells so good... so soft and warm."_

"Draco, could you uh let go?" asked Hermione coming back to her senses. He let go of her and gave her a sorry look."Why did you give me a hug all a sudden?"

"Oh nothing...We're about to go into different class and I won't have you in there. So I hugged you." answered Draco lamely. "You know...we won't see each other til lunch and I'll miss you."

"Awwwww...I wish I was her..." mumbled some girls.

"Oh yea...I forgot." said Hermione whacking her forehead. She went back to eating. _"His shirt..." _thought Hermione. The smell of Draco's shirt wouldn't leave her mind, rephrasing every single second he hugged her. It felt good somehow. She had to admit she liked the hug a lot. In fact she haven't been hugged since...dunno when. But for one thing Draco's hug wasn't like any others. His hug wasn't like Harry's or Ron's. She couldn't describe the hug Draco gave her. It was so weird. She had all different feelings rushing through her body. Happy, glad, sad, excited, suprised. All at the same time. Hermione shook her thoughts of Draco's hug away.Why is she feeling like this towards Draco?

_He's me enemy _as she thought while rubbing her temples. Blaise who was watching her asked,"Granger are you okay? Are you having a headache?" He moved his hand to check Hermione's head while Draco was stabbing at his pancakes. _Why is that bastard doing this! Why the hell does he have to go and choose Granger instead of the other girls. _

_Why the heck is Granger letting him touching her. When I touch her she calls Hell already and he's touching her almost everywhere and here she is giggling and laughing with him. What does Zambini have that I don't? I am sexier and hotter then that guy anyday. God damn you Granger. Open your eyes up and see whose standing in front of you. It's me not him!_

"No-no Zambini I'm don't have a headache.."replied Hermione. Blaise ignored Hermione's reply and massaged her temples. "Really Zam...bini...I'm not..." She dozed off. Blaise's hand was so soft. Each movement he did for Hermione made her want to fall asleep_. So relax and soft..._

"Zambini...do I need to remind you that Hermione is my girlfriend and I would like it if you stop doing things for her. For devil's sake stop acting as if you're her boyfriend. I am." declared Draco. Blaise was moving down to Hermione's shoulder now.

"Re...ally...I'm...not.." said Hermione looking dazed.

"You like it?" asked Blaise. Hermione just nodded her head with a goofy smile on her face.Draco couldn't hold it any longer and pulled Hermione away from Blaise. Some how Hermione was still dazed though.

"C'mon Hermione I think we need to get going to class now..." Without waiting for Hermione's respond he took her book bag and dragged her outside of the Great Hall. "Stop...let go of me..." declared Hermione who was still dazed. Draco then let go of her hand and dropped the book bag aside.

"What's with you Granger?" asked Draco. "Zambini was massaging you and you just sat there for him to massage." He looked at Hermione waiting for a respond.

"Draco...you should ask Blaise to give you a massage sometimes. It's sooooooooo good." said Hermione waving her index finger at Draco. "He is the greatest massager ever. And did I tell you that he's cute, too? Yeah, he's cute... so so so so so so so so so cute." Draco looked at her with a surprised face.

"What'd you say Granger?" asked Draco pulling her and looking Hermione in the eyes.

"His hand was so soooooooo soft..." said Hermione closing her eyes.Draco shook Hermione by her shoulder. "Granger! Wake up!"

"You smell good..." said Hermione leaning into his shirt and sniffing him. "Your shirt smells good..." Draco looked at her and smirked. "What you say Granger? You find me hot?

"I said...Blaise was a good massager and cute..." Hermione said.

_She called him by his first name while she calls me by my last name. Does it mean anything?_

He stood there with Hermione leaning into him. He could care less what she's doing but right now he's crazy. He can't tell what his emotions were or anything. It was just a messed right now. Having a bet going on with his best friend. For some weird reason his friend is after the girl he's suppose to win over. Was Blaise making it harder for him to win the bet or did Blaise like Hermione? He simply don't know. All a sudden Hermione snapped out of her dazy world and realized that she was sniffing Malfoy's neck like he was some flower.

"What the heck am I doing?" Hermione said with a jump. "How did I get out here anyway..."

"You were getting a massage from your oh beautiful Blaise."

"What? Blaise gave me a massage?"

"Yeah, he did while you sat there like a dumbass."

Hermione glared at him. "I didn't say anything did I?"

"Blaise is so so so so so so so so so cute! You should get a massage from him," said Draco rolling his eyes. "That's all you said. Besides the comment about how wonderful I smell. I have one question for you, Granger. Do you like Blaise?"

Hermione went and picked up her bookbag and said," You could say yes. You could say no. Think what you want."

Draco's head sprang up looking at Hermione. "YOU LIKE ZAMBINI?"

Hermione ignored his question. _"Should I give him a kiss on the cheek?"_ thought Hermione. "Well, look at the time Draco. It's time for class. I'll see you later."

"But you didn't-" Hermione cut of his sentence by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled and walked off. He touched his right cheek where she kissed him and smiled. The weird thing was that he didn't even make her do it.

"Holy shit...Granger just kissed me." thought Draco.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...this is not one of my best either. Ummm fast update??? D hahah yeah I had nothing to do so I reread this chapter and sorta correct it the best I can. Review if you please. **


	8. shagging

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Especially these people who reviewed for me. This is going to be a weird chapter...**

**Medabot Freak: hi! -runs away and hide behind a chair- hope you won't kill me at the end of this chapter. hahah other then that thanks for the review**

**PurplePotion: Thank you for reading my story. -smiles happily- hope you will continue to read**

**aweirdoperson: I will send you my chappie to be corrected okie? **

** Aquamirra.chan: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! hope you enjoy reading this new chapter **

Chapter Eight: Shagging

In the Gryffindor's common room sat Hermione doing her homework and some of the Gryffindors. None of them had talked to her since the day she announced that she was with Draco. Not even one of them said a word to her. Not a bye nor a hi but dead silence.

_I can't beleive I gave him a kiss.What is wrong with me? I gave him a kiss on the cheek without him commanding me... _She couldn't beleive she did that, giving the guy she most hated a kiss on his cheek with her own lips. It was all because of him that her life is miserble. After sitting at the Slytherin's table, Lavender and Ginny didn't bother to hang out with her. Girls who pass by her trips her, shoves her, acting as if they didn't see her. All that happened in five days.. and to say how was she going to survive this for two weeks? She had no idea.

_I miss Harry and Ron._ Tears were forming in her eyes when thinking of that. She really did missed tbem. Not having Ron making stupid comments and Harry yelling was...quiet and boring._ Why did I say yes? Why was I so stupid to say yes to that ferret?! I should've known this was going to happen. Why did I do it? If it weren't for me thinking I would've got it right I wouldn't be like this right now._" She hit herself with anger._ I deserve to be like this...Me and my smart brain. See what you got me into? _No one bother to look at her but when on as if she wasn't there. Put it this way...She was no longer a Gryffindor and certainly is not one of them.

In the Slytherin's room...

Touching his right cheek, he thought again and again about the kiss. The kiss that the one and only Hermione gave without him commanding her. Why was he making such a big deal about Hermione's kiss? We all know he could just lean over to any girl and she'll give him a kiss. But what is so different about Hermione's kiss? One simple answer. She was the only girl who wouldn't kiss him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Thinking about Hot Granger?" asked Blaise.

Draco glared at Blaise and snapped at him, "So what if I am? Remember we're dating so if I were you, Zabini back off. Okay?" Blasie went over to one of the couch near Draco and placed his feet on it. "And your point is? Who says a guy can't give a girl a massage when she has a boyfriend? But man did she feel good or what."

"Her slim body. Her soft skin. Oh and did I mention her neck? Her neck looked so soft and great for a hickey, don't you think?" asked Blaise raising one of his eyebrows. "You gotta admit, you are quite slow. I mean look at Granger. She's one hot girl and you're damn slow."

"Yeah, Hermione **does** have a nice neck but it ain't for your mouth to suck on." sneered Draco.

"I mean after all I am her boyfriend and you're not. If Hermione's going to get a hickey I'm sure it'll be me who gave it to her, not you. For now it's only in your dreams." Draco smirked at his answer._ This outta pissed the shit out of that motherf-ing asshole._

"Don't be so sure about it, Malfoy." Blaise said with a smirk. "Granger _is_ under your level, isn't she? Malfoys don't go out with what's that one word? Oh yeah mudbloods. You're just using her to win the bet." He looked over at Draco's face to see his reaction but got nothing but an icy glare.

In Potion's class...

_Great, **THE **class I have with ferret _thought Hermione as she walked through the door. She didn't bother to look at anyone until Blaise came and greeted her with a surprise hug.

"Uh...hey?" said Hermione raising one of her eyebrows while being hugged by Blaise. She noticed Draco was standing there giving her murder glares and then let go of Blaise.

"Come over to the Slytherin's table!" Without waiting for an answer Blaise pulled her over to the Slytherin's side of class and down to the seat next to him. As soon as that happened Draco walked over to Hermione's right side, and sat down with a grumpy face.

"Ahem. Ahem." said Snape clearing his throat. "Can someone please tell me what does the ibuprofen potion do?"

Hermione tried answering the question but somehow was held down by someone's hand. She looked down and noticed the pale hand belong to no other then the ferret's. Hermione glared angrily at Draco but he ignored her. She tried to raise it up again but was held down tighter by Draco this time.

"Ahh...I see. No one in here knows what the potion does." said Snape looking at Hermione who was struggling getting out of Draco's grip. "I thought Miss Granger here would know what it would do." With the mention of Hermione, she looked up at Snape. "What was that, Professor?"

"5 points from Gryffindor for talking without raising hand." declared Snape. The Gryffindors glared at Hermione.

"Let go of my hand!" She whispered trying to wiggle out of his grip again, but couldn't. Draco smirked and said,"Your fault for not listening. And stay away from Zambini." Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like stupid arsehole. She sigh and looked down at her hand that was being held by Draco.

Gyrffindor's Side...

"She's a SLYTHERIN!" shrieked Lavender. "She doesn't talk to us anymore or even sit with us..."

"She's not a Slytherin..." mumbled Harry looking over at Hermione."Probably knowing that we won't talk to her or any of the Gryffindors are going to talk to her. She felt like sitting with Malfoy."

Lavender raised one eyebrow. "Felt?"

"Hermione is not feeling left out or whatever you're saying Harry. Look." said Ron pointing over to Hermione. "She's happy like hell. Plus holdng hands with that git. Talking and chatting to the Slytherins. She seems more happy in Slytherin than in Gryffindor."

"We neeeeed Hermione!" declared Neville. "Without her, we won't get points. Without her imma die." Ron patted Neville on the shoulder. Neville looked at Harry and Lavender with a what-is-wrong-with-him look. "What you mean Ron?"

"Hermione has gone far away. Far, far away from us." said Ron.

Neville shooked his head . "What do you mean far away? She's just right over there." -points to Slytherin's side-

"Shhhhhhhh... " shushed Ron. "She has gone far, far away from u-"

"No, she isn't. Ron, HERMIONE is OVER there." declared Neville once again pointing over to the Slytherin's table. All Lavender and Harry did was silently giggled and shook their heads at their moronic friend.

"Shhhhhhh..." Ron shushed again "She is no longer with u-"

"No she's not FAR AWAY she's right th-" A hand covered Neville up from finshing his sentence. It was Ron's. "Hermione is no longer with us. The Hermione we're seeing is a reincarnation of Hermione. She is not a Gryffindor but a Slytherin." Lavender and Harry tried not to laugh but couldn't help it and burst out on the floor laughing their butt off at Ron and Neville.

"10 points from Gryffindor for stupidly rolling on the floor, laughing with no reason."

Draco and the Slytherin's sniggered. "There goes more points from Gryffindor."

"Back to what I was saying. Today, we will be pairing up with someone to work on the ibuprofen potion."

Snape looked at Hermione." Anyone can tell me what the ibuprofen potion does?" Hermione didn't bother to try raising her hand knowing that Draco would hold it tighter than it already is. Draco raised his hand and said," The potion makes you erase your pain. Like when you're sick."

_You won't let me answer but you answer... _thought Hermione. _I'm going to get you for this._

"Ten points to Slytherin. Miss Granger, can you tell me why you're not answering any of the questions today? Usually you would be the know it all."

"No sir... Nothing is wrong with me.." answered Hermione. "I just don't feel like answering QUESTIONS." Glaring at Draco.

"I see you don't want to get Gryffindor points today." said Snape smiling. "Never thought it would be a day where Hermione Granger would not answer to earn points for her house."

"No, that's not the reason. I just...don't feel like answering." Hermione said. The Gryffindors looked over at her to see what she was going to say.

"So you're not answering because you don't feel like it?" asked Snape.

"Yeah. I know it's a lame reason but then I don't feel like answering the questions because I've been really clumsy and falling everywhere. Now I got bruises everywhere...on my arms, my waist, other places. And it hurts like hell when I move...that's why I haven't been ...answering lately." Snape stopped questioning Hermione, but left her with a sad look on her face.

"So on with the ibuprofen potion. You will be pair up with a partner." said Snape. Hands shot up in the air. Without calling on them Snape knew what they were all going to ask. "And no. I will be pairing up each of you. When you get into partners you will research the ibupofen potion what's it is, what it does and what it's effect and what does it do when you drink it over dose."

The whole class groan. "Potter with Parkinson. Weasley with Goyle. Lavender with Malfoy." Hermione heard Malfoy's name being paired up with Laveder was happy with joy. She smiled slyly at Draco and said in a sweet voice, "Draco, honey you mind letting go of my hand? You're holding it quite tight. It may stop the blood flowing into my heart and it'll stop me from breathing dear. I might die from this."

Draco nodded his head and said nicely," Oh really, honey? I'm so sorry. I thought that the tighter I held your hand the faster you suffocate." Hermione laughed nervously and hit Draco hard making Draco cough. "Oh Draco, You're SO FUNNY." The class looked at them weirdly and some raised their eyebrows. She sneaked a murder glare at him while Snape went back to the list. Hermione and Draco gave each other glares until Hermione heard her name being called. "Last but not least. Granger and Zambini." Draco face turned from smirking to Oh-What-the-f look. While Hermione was happy. _Yay! I'M FREE at last from that crappy, meanie, evil, suffocating bastard._

"What are you all sitting here starring at me for?" snapped Snape. "Am I that good looking today?" The whole class made a grossed out face. They stood up and went over to their partners. Everyone went but Draco who was left in his seat still holding onto Hermione's hand.

"Let go of me." said Hermione through her clenched teeth smile. Draco still wouldn't let go but instead pulled her down. "Professor, I have a question. " declared Draco. "Why is Hermione working with Blaise?"

"Blaise still needs help on potion so I paired him up with Miss Granger. Now Mr.Malfoy will you please let go of Miss Granger's hand? You need to go to Miss Brown as for Miss Granger, she needs to go to Mr.Zambini." Draco let go of Hermione's hand.

"I guess I'll see you after class Draco." She turned around to leave until Draco pulled her down and whisper," Keep away from Blaise. I'll be watching you, Sweetie." He smirked at Hermione's annoyed face. Draco then stood up and went over to Lavender where she was waiting impatiently.

"It seems we're stuck together again," said Blaise smirking at her. "You and me. What a perfect match." Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "You and your smirk. If you don't stop smirking you'll look like Draco."

"You mean better looking..." corrected Blaise looking at Hermione. Hermione took out her potion book and a peice of paper. "Zambini you look up what the potion does if you drink over dose while I will be looking up the other.." She handed her book to him.

"Fine. We'll do work until it's finished and when when we are we'll have PLENTY OF FUN." said Blaise loudly for Draco to hear.

"Brown..you do whatever you want...while I'll look up what it does and what it means." said Draco every once in a while taking a peek over at Hermione's table. Lavender didn't move or anything but kept on starring at Draco. Draco ignored Lavender's stare for while til it got annoying. "Brown, mind if you do something else besides stare at my handsome looking face?"

"You're soooo hot..." squealed Lavender.

Draco sigh, looking at Lavender. "Tell me something I don't know Brown." You can say he was kinda checking her out. _Brown ain't that bad looking... Actually hot. Tall, long brown hair, nice cheekbones. Pretty skin and slim body. I might go out with her next if anything_.

"Tell me Draco. Are you in_ love _with Hermione?" asked Lavender doodling on his hand with her finger.

He smirked. "For now she's a girl I've dated like many other girls. I don't know about love. Who knows Brown, if I get tired of Hermione you might be next." Lavender looked up at Draco. "Really? You mean I can be next?" Draco nodded lazily.

_I've got to find a way to get Draco. Hermione had him enough. Now it's my turn to get him. She won't mind sharing him with me for awhile. That's all I need. Draco. Be with Draco, touch by Draco, kiss by Draco_." She smiled at Draco. _What a hottie..._

Working for about half an hour Draco forgot about Hermione awhile and kept on talking to Lavender. "Draco, you actually think I'm hot?"

"Well, yeah you're hot." said Draco. "I mean I like girls with mini skirts and tube tops and everything, showing their nice body."

"Hermione doesn't show her body..." claimed Lavender.

"I said some..." said Draco not looking up at her. "You're actually better looking then Granger. If I'm not dating her now I'll be with you." Lavender scooted nearer to Draco and whispered,"Why don't you dump her then?" It send tingly sensation up Draco's spine. For some reason he sort of like...this kinda of girl. Sexy, mysterious type of girl.

"You see...I can't. I'm not tired of her...yet."

"So Granger choose." declared Blaise. "Whose hotter? Me or Draco?"

"As if I'm going to tell you Zambini." said Hermione. "What makes you think I'll tell you."

"C'mon we're finish...aren't we suppose to have fun afterwards?" pleaded Blaise making puppy eyes at Hermione who was half smiling, half cracking up.

"Fine. But no questions like that...I'm not answering any." declared Hermione looking at Blaise. _Kinda cute... Tall, black hair, funny, and not an arse. _Which reminds Hermione, she looked over at Draco's table and saw Lavender sitting really close to him. It looked like they were having a good time talking, laughing, and doodling on each other's hand. For some reason Hermione's stomach felt sick after seeing that. She turned her attention back to Blaise.

_Lavender wouldn't be hitting on Draco, would she? I mean the whole school knows me and him are together. Why would she be hitting on him? _thought Hermione. _Why the hell am I even caring...he can date anyone do whatever with them and see if I care._

"What was I trying to make you say in the library?" asked Blaise. "Oh yeah...Admit that I'm hotter and cuter then Draco." Hermione looked at him and said," You are cuter and hotter then Draco." Blaise then looked at Hermione. "You okay? You just said what I wanted you to say you know..."

"Yeah I know. You are CUTER then DRACO." said Hermione making in loud so Draco could hear her. But then he was busy talking to Lavender and didn't seem to hear what she said. Hermione looked back to see if Draco respond but then saw him continue talking to Lavender. She turned back angrily not knowing the reason why and rested her chin on her hands.

"Granger, want to get lunch together?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione.

"Matter of fact I do. And do me a favor, Zambini. Do sit in the middle of me and Draco."

Blaise looked at her suspiously. "Aren't you guys a couple?"

"I just don't feel like talking to him. Sometimes he can be an arse. If only he can be like you a little more." commented Hermione. After seeing Draco being oh so happy with Lavender she felt angry and wanted to pound Draco a million times till he bleeded everywhere.

"Class is about to end. Clean up." said Snape. The whole class put away their materials and didn't bother to get back to their old seats.

"So you ARE going to lunch with me right?" asked Blaise making sure that Hermione wasn't just saying yes. She nodded her head and put her bag over her head. The bell rang and the class start filing out to the Great Hall. Hermione turned over to see what Draco was doing but saw him nowhere and so was Lavender.

_Probably that bastard left with her._ She stood up and walked with Blaise to the Great Hall but didn't enter yet.

"Since the sky outside is so nice, want to have lunch outside?" asked Blaise.

"Sure." answered Hermione. _Anything then to see that face of his._

"We'll just grab a plate of food." She would give up anything to stay far away from Draco. Both entered the Great Hall and right away Hermione searched the Slytherin's table and spotted Draco chatting to Lavender who was IN her seat. She walked over with Blaise.

"Oh...Hi..." greeted Lavender looking down on the ground.

"Hi." responded Hermione looking at neither.

"Where were you after class? I didn't see you so Lavender asked me if I wanted to get lunch with her or not. But since I didn't se you I just went ahead." answered Draco eating not looking up at Hermione. "Hope you don't mind her sitting in your spot...There's still spots over there somewhere." Hermione reached over Lavender's head to get a plate "accidently" slamming her plate into Lavender's head. "Opps, sorry." Lavender glared at Hermione who was smiling. She took the plate and gather some food. Some snacks and some dessert without sitting down. Draco looked at Hermione and saw Blaise doing the same thing.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"N-" said Hermione who was cut of by Lavender. "What was it Draco before Hermione came in? You like my tubetop?" Hermione couldn't believe he was talking about Lavender's tubetops. _Ughhhhhh that son of a bitch!_

"C'mon Granger." said Blaise. She and Blaise walked out of the Great Hall.

"I think they broke up or somethin..." said Luna looking after Hermione and Blaise walking out of the great hall with a plate of food in each other's hand.

"Lavender and him...while Hermione and Zambini..." said Ginny.

"I told you she's happier with Slytherins then Gryffindors." said Ron who was chewing food.

Outside...

The weather outside was perfectly warm. The sky was bright blue with puffy, soft looking white clouds. Blaise and Hermione walked over to a tree and sat down next to each other.

"You're angry at Draco, huh? That's why you're out here with me."

"No...I just don't want to sit in there anymore. Barely air." answered Hermione lamely.

"You know Draco may be hitting on Lavender." said Blasie with a matter of fact tone.

"So your point is? Our relationship isn't going to last long. He could hit on any girl for all I care. And for all he cares i can hit on any guys I want." said Hermione stabbing her spaghetti meatball with her fork hard.

"Like you hitting on me?" Blaise joked. Hermione hit Blaise playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm not hitting on you. You're hitting on me." She picked some spaghetti noodles up with her fork and put it in her mouth. After eating it, some tomatoe sause was on Hermione's mouth. Blaise saw that and pointed at his mouth indicating that she should wipe her mouth. But Hermione didn't get the message. It looked like he was touching his lips. He did it again and yet she still didn't get it. He reached over to Hermione and took his thumb and wiped away the tomatoe sauce off her mouth.

"Ohhhh... thanks. I didn't know." said Hermione embarassed." I didn't even know I had that on my mouth. If you didn't take it off for me I might of just walked around school, looking like a dork with tomatoe sause."

"You don't look like a dork." said Blaise. "No matter with tomatoe sauce or no tomatoe sauce either way you look cute." Blaise's comment made Hermione blushed deep pink.

_He just thought I was cute._ There were silence for a few mintues till Hermione said," So what I was saying... Draco can do whatever he can with any girls. It's not like we're husband and wife you know?" Blaise nodded his head.

"So you can kiss any guy and Draco wouldn't care?" asked Blaise. "I mean like for instance shagging me in the broom closet? If you shagged me he wouldn't like kill me or anything would he?" Hermione laughed and place a hand on her cheek acting as if she was thinking. "Hmmmm...I must think about that one again."

Blaise laughed."If he doesn't mind, wanna go for it?" Hermione was still in the thinking position. "Hmmm...should I shag Blaise in a broom closet?"

"If you don't like the broom closet then let's try Draco's bed." said Blaise. Hermione couldn't help but laughed. "Oh my god Zambini...why do you make me laugh so much!"

"Cuz you look cute laughing." answered Blasie taking a sip of his water. "And besides I'm trying to get you to shag me in his bed."

"Hahahahahahahah.What else do you think about besides shagging me in a broom closet or Draco's bed?" Blaise placed his hand and under his chin like Hermione did, in a thinking position. "Hmmm...let see... would Granger shag me if I ask her too? Would Granger like me? Would Granger kill me if we DO shag." Hermione laughed. "Stupid Zambini..."

"Let's call each other by our names... last names are kinda mean..." said Blaise. Hermione nodded.

"So Hermione shall we shag?" asked Blaise who was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." said Hermione who was still laughing. Hanging with Blaise erased her anger about Draco and Lavender. Well for now anyways. Sooner or later she'll remember. After laughing for 15 mintues what seems like hours Hermione and Blaise stood up and played "shagging grape" ball.

"Open up Blaise." said Hermione. "Imma throw it in now." Blaise opened his mouth up and waited for Hermione to throw the grape into his mouth. Instead of going into his mouth it hit his nose and bounced off.

"You have bad aim Hermione." declared Blaise. "Open wide my shagging Hermione." Hermione opened her mouth up and Blaise threw it in. "SHHHHAAAGGG!" Hermione chewed the grape that Blaise score with.

"Taste good." said Hermione swallowing it. "Now you open up." Blasie followed Hermione's order and opened his mouth up. She aimed and she made it. "HA!In your face Blaise. I shagged you." Blaise laughed. "I don't remember ever being shag by you Hermione." Hermione sticked out her tongue. "Oh shut up. You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid not so." said Blaise turning his back pretending to leave. Hermione chased after him and jumped on his back, putting her arms around his neck. Blaise was carrying Hermione now.

"Well isn't it shagging Hermione?" Said Blaise. Hermione hit him playfully on his head. "For hitting me on the head I'm going to twirl." With that he twhirled around and around. "Blaise...stop." He twhirled around more. To Hermione it was fun and dizzy.

"Yay! Twhirl more Blaise," cried Hermione. He twhirled even more and faster.

"This is the coolest day ever..." said Lavender. Draco said nothing but kept on looking up and down at Lavender.

_She IS hot...Why are all the hot chicks in Gryffindor? _thought Draco. _That reminds me...where is Granger? _He looked around but didn't see Hermione anywhere. _Probably in the library._

"Draco, can you tie this please?" asked Lavender turning around removing her hair over to one side showing her back. Draco stood up and tied her shirt. She turned around and thanked Draco.

"No problem." answered Draco.

"I hope Hermione won't get angry at you for letting me sit in her spot." said Lavender."Do you think she will get mad at me and you?

"No...she wouldn't. She'll understand." said Draco. _Now she'll know how I feel when she's with baboon. Making me look like a dumbass. Probably in the library somewhere pissed off right now_.

"When you're going to dump her?" asked Lavender looking curious.

"I don't know..." said Draco. _What kind of friends does Granger have?Ones that are after her boyfriend._

"Draco I wanna show you this..." said Lavender. "C'mon." Pulling Draco up leading him out of the hall.

"Where are we going?" asked Draco smirking. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Something that he likes.

"Just come. When we get there I'll tell you." said Lavender looking back mysteriously. She lead him till they were outside now. Where they could see the sun and the clouds. And Hermione and Blaise.

"Really Br-" said Draco looking outside and saw someone fimilar that looked liked Hermione on someone's back.

"Blaise, more!" declared Hermione. They were twhirling more without knowing Draco standing there with Lavender.

"C'mon Draco..." Lavender pulled Draco passed Hermione and Blaise who was twhirling. "That is not Granger...was it?"

After twhirling so much Hermione and Blaise rolled to the ground laying faced up breathing hard. _This is the funniest day ever_._Well, this year anyway..._

"See if you were with me it'll be way better." said Blaise breathing hard. "You never answered my question by the way." Hermione looked over at Blaise and said,"And no Blaise I will not shag you in the broom closet nor on Draco's bed."

"Fine..." said Blaise.

"Brown, you mind telling me where we're going? I want to go somewhere after this." said Draco looking back. Lavender turned around and asked, "Where are you going to?"

"I need to go look for someone..." declared Draco looking kind of annoyed. _If only she'd hurry up and shut her mouth. She is hot but man does she have a big mouth. Doesn't she ever get tired of talking?God, even Granger don't even talk this much..._

"Draco...are you going to look for Hermione?"

Draco acted like he didn't hear Lavender and said," Where the hell are we going Brown?"

"We're almost there Draco. Can you call me Lavender? Brown is annoying..." asked Lavender. Draco rolled his eyes and kept on following Lavender. Finally they stopped at the broom closet. Draco smirked._ So Granger's oh so beloved friend is making a move on me even though she knows about me and Granger dating. _Lavender opened up the closet door and pulled Draco in. (**A/N: Evil Draco, I know! Kill _him_**Lavender and Draco was in the closet now really close. And I mean REALLY close. Like chest to chest. thigh on thigh.

"Brown...I mean Lavender what are we doing in the-" said Draco cut of by a kiss. He was shocked that Lavender didn't even let him finish his sentence. He had to admit he sort of like this personality of Lavender. Lavender put her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in deeper. Her kiss was different from Hermione. Hermione's kiss was soft and sensitive while Lavender's kiss was mysterious and ...needy. She slipped her tongue into his mouth pulling Draco in more. Draco put his hands around her neck and kissed her deeply. Her hands moved through Draco's blonde, sleek hair messing it up. Instead of smelling like vanilla like Hermione does Lavender smelled liked peach. Yet her kiss wasn't like Hermione... Her kiss was sort of like all the other girls, but who cares? Well certainly Draco doesn't. He's in a broom closet with a girl who have the hots for him and frenching him like crazy. It was getting hotter and sweatier by the minute. Roaming each other's mouth awhile Draco stopped the kiss.

"Damn...it's hot..." said Draco wiping his sweat away from his face. Lavender smiled at him with one of those sexy smile where guys get turn on by girls. And pulled him closer to her, unbuttoning the buttons on Draco's shirt and kissing him again. This time it was just a short kiss not like the long kiss before. The tension between those two was on fire. After letting go Draco smirked and wiped his mouth.

"Hey, Blaise what time is it?" asked Hermione. "Isn't it suppose to be class?"

"How am I suppose to know shagging Hermione." said Blaise. Hermione stood up from laying on the ground with Blaise. Blaise did the same thing and fixed his robe. "Are you always like this Hermione?"

"No..." said Hermione pulling Blaise by the hand leading him to the way Lavender and Draco was heading but across instead on the same path. "We gotta get going to class." She didn't see Draco and Lavender heading that way when she was twhirling on Blaise and had no idea that they were in a broom closet though.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" asked Blaise walking beside her.

"Yeah." said Hermione looking at Blaise suspiously. "It's not that shagging closet thing is it? Cuz I already answered that." Blaise nodded his a head a no. His expression on his face looked serious unlike every other day with a funny face on or the smirking face.

"Would you go out with me sometimes ?" asked Blaise.

**A/N: Muahahahah... yes. yes. I'm veeerrry evil. What so ever this is my first cliffhanger. Most of you might wanna kill me right now but you can't... why? Cuz then if i die you will never know what happens next. If you want me to update quick you know what to do. Review the story! r-e-v-i-e-w! Luv ya all!**


End file.
